


吻的意義(跩哈)

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 吻，有各種意義，各種方式。禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。





	1. 00、楔子

吻，有各種意義，各種方式。 

禮儀上，為了表示敬意，會將吻吻在手上。 

表現親情、友情的吻，大多落在臉頰上。 

表示尊敬的吻，就在落足上。

而表現愛情，便是在情侶的口舌之間。


	2. 01、髪 (思慕)

哈利發現婚後跩哥表現愛意的方式很多，偶爾會親吻自己不同的部位，對此他沒有太大的意見，也不會有太大的反感，對他而言那不過就是跩哥想要對自己表現愛的方式。

有時候哈利也會主動親吻跩哥，告訴他自己有多麼的愛他，因此老是被孩子們說他們兩人無時無刻都在放閃，對於孩子們說的話跩哥從不會放在心上，反而是自己多少有些不好意思。

「嗯？回來啦！」哈利看見跩哥進入家門微笑。

「我回來了，今天的工作真不是人幹的。」跩哥把愛人抱在懷裡然後親吻他的頭。

「有比我老是去抓那些黑巫師麻煩嗎？」哈利笑笑的把人拉到椅子上坐。

「或許有吧！我只知道今天的工作量太多了。」跩哥不免想要抱怨一番。

「這樣表示說你已經成為一名非常出色的治療師。」哈利在跩哥的頭上落下一吻，安撫他工作的辛勞。

「有點後悔選擇成為治療師。」跩哥當然知道自己的能力在哪裡，他要做一定會做到最好。

哈利貼心的給跩哥一杯茶，然後利用家事魔法準備今天的晚餐，孩子們都進入霍格華茲上課之後，他們兩人總是有很多單獨一起相處的時間，偶爾他們會抱怨一下工作上的事情，大多會互相依偎在一起看雜誌。

平常互相各自看雜誌，但是要是看到魁地騎相關的事物的話，他們兩人肯定會吵起來，甚至有時候會像小孩子一樣搶那本雜誌，最後他們兩人停下動作之後會笑得半死，儘管如此他們還是樂此不彼。

要是被孩子們看到肯定會笑他們幼稚，但是這卻是他們的相處方式之一，畢竟這是他們從很久以前就養成的習慣，長久累積下來的習慣讓他們一時半刻很難改過來，同時他們也不想要改就是。 

「今天的晚餐比較簡單，被會議耽誤到沒時間去市場買材料，加上你也比較晚下班，所以就這樣了。」哈利把晚餐端到桌上來的時候說出這句話。

「我無所謂，你煮什麼我都吃。」跩哥對此沒有太大的意見，和哈利在一起之後早就習慣他的餐點。 

「我以為馬份先生的胃會很刁呢！」哈利笑笑的開起這個玩笑。

「早已經不會刁了，馬份太太煮的東西很好吃。」不意外跩哥看見哈利臉紅。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話馬上臉紅，本想要調侃自家丈夫沒想到卻被回擊，而且還是用這種很普通的情話回擊，然後自己不爭氣的臉紅，只能說自己對自家丈夫的情話還是那樣不適應。 

只要每次他們爭鋒相對的時候，跩哥一定會先妥協，說出一些不常說出的情話來討好哈利，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，而他也不太想要承認其實自己很喜歡聽跩哥說那些情話。 

在某些時候哈利還真的拉不下臉來說自己喜歡聽，偏偏對方很清楚自己的個性，會用一些方法來擄獲他的心思，這時候哈利就不得不承認跩哥比自己還十足十的像史萊哲林。

「好累…讓我補充體力一下。」跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡。

「累了就去洗澡睡覺，抱著我體力不會恢復。」哈利對此感到很無奈。

「別吵，我需要一些慰藉。」跩哥用力抱緊自己最愛的丈夫，然後親吻哈利的頭髮。

「真受不了你。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話也只能妥協，他清楚最近跩哥真的很累需要慰藉。

哈利被跩哥抱在懷裡也不好說什麼，只要對方想要有個慰藉的時候就會這樣做，這是他們交往以來的習慣，或許今天的工作的確是讓對方感到很疲憊，對此他也無法多說什麼。 

畢竟小時候他就看著養母每天忙碌的身影而感到心疼，現在換自家丈夫他當然也是這樣的感覺，不過礙於自己實在不是那塊料子，自然不會去過問那麼多，偶爾會用自己的方式來安撫跩哥。 

正氣師和治療師是不同的領域，唯一相同的是工作壓力都很大，同時也需要負起很大的責任，擔負這麼大的責任難免會有壓力，總是會需要適當的排遣一下，因此哈利才不會阻止跩哥。

「時間差不多了，該去洗澡睡覺了。」哈利拍拍跩哥的手告訴他。

「好。」跩哥知道哈利的意思，乖乖的起身去洗澡睡覺。

「真的太累的話我陪你休特休，一起出去走走也好。」哈利看見跩哥憔悴的樣子不免有些心疼。 

「我會考慮、考慮。」跩哥一定會考慮哈利的建議，現在他只是親吻哈利的頭髮後進入浴室當中梳洗。 

哈利盤算自己還有多少特休假可以休，最近他們兩人忙到昏天黑地，今天好不容易可以聚在一起吃飯，要是平時的話肯定不會這樣，如果說這陣子是非常時期好像也不是，就是不知怎麼搞的事情都堆在一起需要解決。 

讓他們平時可以好好的聚在一起吃晚餐的時間都犧牲掉，好在現在事情都已經處理得差不多，看樣子是不需要他們兩人繼續忙下去，或許是該找個時間好好的請假休息。

→髪 かみ (思慕)

中文：頭髮，落在髮上的吻，意味著，思慕你


	3. 02、額 (祝福)

這幾天跩哥聽了哈利說的話乖乖請特休待在家裡，這時候他會慶幸孩子們都在霍格華茲當中上課，要是放假的話肯定會來吵自己和哈利，自從孩子們上學後他們有太多、太多可以單獨相處的時間，跩哥自然不會放過這些時間。

哈利對於孩子們去學校上課這件事沒有太大的意見，但是他清楚自從有了孩子之後自己的重心多多少少都在孩子們身上，讓跩哥不高興很久，看見這樣的情形他只能苦笑。

好不容易等到孩子們都上學了，跩哥可以正大光明的來霸佔自己最愛的人，好好的享受一下久違的兩人世界，有時候哈利覺得跩哥對自己的佔有慾連孩子們也不放過。

「醒了？」跩哥看見懷裡的人有動靜。

「嗯…。」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛看見跩哥微笑的看著自己。

「早安，親愛的。」跩哥微笑的告訴哈利，然後親吻他的額頭。 

「早安。」哈利抬起頭來親吻跩哥的額頭。

對於今天是放假日他們兩人沒有太大的感覺，他們工作的地方早已經習慣他們兩人同時請假，很多時候身為正氣師的哈利總是會配合治療師的跩哥請特休，他們兩人感情很好的事情在巫師界當中不是什麼稀奇的事情。 

大清早的醒來的兩人讓他們不知道要做什麼才好，跩哥有點想要賴在床上一整天，好好的抱著自家戀人來補充一下自己這幾天受創的心靈，很久沒有感受到對方體溫的哈利似乎也不太有意見。 

跩哥輕輕的摸著哈利的腰部，他們兩人沒有裸睡的習慣，昨天晚上也因為太累而沒有碰觸對方，自然現在多少有些心動，看見伴侶眼裡的慾望哈利沒有說話，任由跩哥吃豆腐。 

「今天馬份太太不把我踢下床了？」跩哥看見哈利任由自己這樣做而感到訝異，依照慣例要是早上這樣做自己肯定會被踢下床去。 

「馬份先生忍不住了？」哈利把跩哥用力壓在自己身下，然後跨坐在他身上親吻他的額頭。 

「的確是忍不住了呢！」跩哥一個動作把哈利壓在自己的身下。

「呵呵。」哈利因為跩哥的動作而笑了出來。

身為男人的他們都知道大清早是男人衝動的時候，自然不會去在意那麼多，加上今天又是他們特休的第一天，跩哥更是放肆的在哈利身上留下屬於他自己的痕跡，又不需要擔心對方說什麼。

大清早的就在那邊翻雲覆雨似乎不是什麼好事情，偏偏他們兩人不去想那麼多，怎麼說他們已經有好幾天沒有見到對方，當然要好好的碰觸對方到自己滿意為止，好幾天沒有發生親密關係他們兩人當然會好好的放縱一下。

「看樣子你真的很享受嘛！親愛的。」跩哥看見哈利情潮未退的樣子微笑。

「你這不是在變相的說你的技巧很好嗎？」哈利自然知道跩哥想要說什麼。

「好到可以讓馬份太太下不了床是我的榮幸。」跩哥露出好看的微笑。

「馬份先生不怕精盡人亡？」哈利用一種挑釁的語氣說著。

「東方有句諺語說，牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流，我自然是不怕。」死在哈利的身下他可是非常的願意。 

「這我就無話可說了，既然馬份先生願意的話。」哈利故意調侃自己伴侶，他才不會讓這種事情發生。

跩哥親吻哈利不讓他繼續說話，對於親密關係他們似乎覺得即使浪費今天一個早晨也無所謂，反正他們兩人也不想要那麼早下床走動，好好的待在床上行使夫妻之實有何不可。 

特休就是要好好的和伴侶在床上交流、交流，直到他們兩人受不了為止，事後需要收拾的一切不需要他們兩人動手，總是會有人幫他們把這些事情給處理好，雖然哈利對於跩哥這樣使喚小精靈很不以為然就是。 

「好累。」看見跩哥一臉滿足的樣子哈利很無奈。

「我幫你揉揉。」跩哥看見哈利的樣子知道自己是過分了。

「看你神清氣爽的樣子真讓人不開心。」哈利悶悶的抱怨著。 

「剛剛你不是也很高興，要我不要停。」跩哥一邊按摩一邊吃豆腐。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話把臉埋入枕頭當中，他死都不要承認剛剛自己真的很開心，對方的技巧實在是太好了，讓他欲罷不能，這種事情他打死也不要說，要是給跩哥聽見肯定會驕傲不已。

每天早上他們會互相給予對方一個祝福的吻，不管有沒有出門都一樣，就是希望對方可以平安的回到自己的身邊，能夠和自己所愛的人在一起是很幸福的事情，自然會希望他平安的回到自己的身邊。 

就像哈利每次要出任務的時候跩哥會擔心不已是一樣的道理，他們不願意失去自己最愛的人，少了對方他們的生命反而會不完整，他們願用一切的代價交換和這個人在一起，僅僅只是因為對方他們才會這樣愛。

「跩哥，我餓了，錯過了早餐和上午茶，你想吃什麼？」哈利好不容易抬起頭來說出這句話。

「出去吃？請飄飄弄？或者我親手煮給你吃。」跩哥給予哈利的選項讓他實在是不知道要說什麼。

「我有榮幸吃到馬份先生親手煮的飯菜嗎？」哈利很乾脆的選擇最後一個選項。

「當然有囉！親愛的馬份太太。」跩哥很樂意服務哈利。

哈利看見跩哥下樓煮飯的樣子自己也跟著下去，當然是穿好衣服的跟著下去，下一任的家主很願意親手幫自己做菜，他的內心當中當然很高興，其實就某些方面而言跩哥可是很寵哈利。

哈利覺得自己這輩子不可能離開跩哥這個人，這個傢伙對自己實在是太好了，好到讓自己說不出話來，有這麼好的伴侶可不能親手讓給別人，是要把他好好的安置在自己的身邊才行。

→額 がく (祝福)

中文：中文：額頭，落在額頭上的吻，意味著，祝福


	4. 03、瞼 (憧憬)

習慣性早起的哈利看見跩哥還在睡沒有多說什麼，輕輕的親吻他的眼皮後準備去煮飯，看見所愛的人可以好好的休息，睡得很好的樣子他放心許多，畢竟當治療師也不是什麼輕鬆的工作。

同時他也慶幸現在孩子們都進入學校當中念書，不會因為一點小事情來煩他們兩人，畢竟某些時候兩個女兒可是很黏跩哥，讓他想要好好休息都沒辦法，而哈利對於女兒們也沒辦法，自然無法幫忙。

相伴一生到現在讓哈利覺得自己真的很幸福，有個人總是會用自己的方式在寵愛自己，這也是為什麼到最後詹姆和莉莉會把自己放心的交給跩哥，他們相信跩哥會好好的照顧自己，就如同他們相信賽佛勒斯那樣。

「再睡一會，我先去煮早餐。」哈利親吻跩哥的眼皮後偷偷下了一個昏睡咒。

這幾天看見跩哥臉上的黑眼圈哈利很心疼，趁著休假的時候一定要他好好休息，自己的工作不需要太過擔心，畢竟現在天下太平，沒有幾位黑巫師想要出來活動，加上魔法部有嚴格的控管，正氣師們都還挺輕鬆的。

所以當他看見跩哥沒睡好的樣子當然會心疼，因此會希望他可以多睡幾分鐘，直到自己把事情做完之後再叫醒他也行，讓他可以得到充分的休息，而不是硬撐著要和自己在一起。

「哈利小主人需要飄飄幫忙嗎？」家庭小精靈一如以往的問著哈利。

「好啊！就麻煩飄飄了。」哈利露出微笑讓家庭小精靈幫忙自己。

有人幫忙事情當然很快就解決，好吃的餐點就這樣端上桌，哈利放了一個保溫咒後進入房間把人叫醒，算算時間跩哥也差不多要醒來了，畢竟昏睡咒的時間不會很長久。

打開房門哈利看見跩哥有醒來的跡象，只是笑笑的看著想要賴床的傢伙，不過沒有自己在身邊他大概也不太想要繼續賴床下去，畢竟對跩哥而言少了自己的體溫他很不適應。

「早安。」哈利輕輕的在跩哥的眼皮上落下一吻。

「唔…早安。」一早看見哈利親吻自己跩哥當然很高興。

「起床了，我已經把早餐給用好了。」哈利知道跩哥最近真的需要休息。

「好。」跩哥很喜歡哈利把自己照顧的無微不至。

「馬份先生，可不能拉著我賴床喔！」哈利看見對方有想要繼續躺在床上的跡象很傷腦筋。

「馬份太太不願意賴床我也沒辦法了，親愛的，今天的早餐吃什麼？」聽見哈利說的話跩哥只能乖乖起床。

「全都是你愛吃的。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉頰。

「呵！」跩哥乖乖的進入浴室當中梳洗。

早餐時間當然是兩人放鬆的吃著今天的早餐，偶爾他們兩人會說一些事情，看看是要去哪裡拜訪人家或是要做什麼事情，有上班的時候他們大多會聊自己部門裡面的趣事。

不過這幾天他們兩人請了特休，決定好好在家休息，自然不會刻意把話題帶到公事上面，雖然哈利會被要求要處理一些報告以外，其他時間他們兩人大多都是不談論公事只談論其他的事情。

要是太過無聊他們會去附近的麻瓜社區逛逛，看看公園當中在一起玩耍的小孩子，或是進入超市買一些東西回家，可以一起做的事情很多，他們兩人不會要求一定要做什麼。

「今天天氣不錯，有想要去哪裡走走嗎？」哈利看見窗外的天氣覺得是個適合出去走走的好天氣。

「我都好，爸媽去旅遊回去也見不到人，教父還在學校教書，還真不知道要去哪。」跩哥考慮了一下後說出這句話。

「天狼星和雷木思也出門去旅遊了，的確是不知道要去哪裡。」哈利這才想起自家教父也和伴侶一起出門。

「算了，去斜角巷逛逛好了，我有些藥材要補充。」跩哥這才想起來自己需要補充藥材。

「好。」哈利對此沒有太大的意見。

「順便約會。」跩哥才不會放過這樣的機會。

當跩哥說出這句話後哈利馬上臉紅，儘管已經結婚那麼多年，他還是不習慣突如其來的約會，不得不說自家伴侶總是會把握機會和自己在一起，就算只是出門買東西也可以說成是去約會。

這麼多年的時間過去了，他們兩人的感情還是很好，只差旁人沒有說他們兩人依舊還在熱戀期，似乎就算有了孩子也沒有太大的改變，跩哥會把人保護的好好的，從不會讓哈利感受到一丁點的委屈。

哈利覺得自己可以和跩哥過這樣的生活真的很幸福，至少對他而言對方不是一個把自己當成是救世主的傢伙在看待，只是單純的把自己當成一個人，當成一個哈利波特這傢伙在看待。

「從什麼時候開始馬份先生都要把握時間和馬份太太約會了？」哈利牽著跩哥的手開玩笑的說。

「自從有了孩子之後，誰叫馬份太太把注意力都放在孩子身上。」跩哥說的話是多麼的委屈。

「自己孩子們的醋有什麼好吃的，你這個醋桶，馬份先生。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話微笑。

「這個事情是要很嚴肅地看待，好嗎？馬份太太。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡然後親吻他。

哈利當然知道他家的男人是個小氣鬼，即使是自己的孩子也不容許他們搶自己，看見這樣的情形他沒打算多說什麼，因為他知道只有對方才會把自己放在手心當中，用最好的方式在呵護自己，不容許自己受到任何的傷害。

→瞼 まぶた (憧憬)  
中文：眼皮，落在眼皮上的吻，意味著，憧憬


	5. 04、耳 (誘惑)R-15

連續好幾天的加班讓跩哥有些欲求不滿，加上現在又看到自家伴侶在書房當中處理公文的樣子更是不爽，他們已經好幾天沒有好好的親熱，想要碰觸對方的時候卻看到這樣的情形。

哈利的工作跩哥不是不知道，早在很久以前哈利就已經告訴他說他想要成為一名正氣師，因此自己才會走上治療師的領域，畢竟他希望哈利受傷的時候可以是自己親手治療的。

「哈利，我好想你。」好幾天沒有碰哈利的跩哥故意輕咬他的耳朵。

「跩哥，不要鬧了，我公文還沒處理完啦！」因為跩哥這漾的動作讓哈利無法專心把事情給處理完。

「等下再處理。」跩哥希望哈利把注意力放在自己的身上。

「這是急件，要是沒處理完畢我肯定會被罵。」哈利想要掙脫跩哥卻沒有辦法，對方不會輕易的放開他。

「好幾天沒見了，我想你了。」跩哥不死心的要哈利注意自己。

「…」哈利已經被跩哥挑逗到說不出話來。

當哈利轉頭看跩哥的時候，對方很滿意的看著他的表情，果然在自己刻意的挑逗之下，對方已經臉紅，看見已經紅到熟透的蘋果的哈利，跩哥開心的親吻他，似乎不想要輕易的讓他從自己身邊溜走。

即使只是一個簡單的小動作，往往也會讓哈利臉紅不已，尤其是輕咬著耳朵的部分，只要親吻這裡又吹氣的話，敏感的哈利肯定會受不了，早已經摸清哈利敏感點的跩哥當然清楚。

「我才這麼的輕輕挑逗一下，你就已經舉起來了，哈利，你想要我了，而且欲求不滿喔！」跩哥看見這樣的情形很滿意。

「我才沒有呢！」哈利才不會承認自己真的很想要跩哥。

「呵呵！你的身體比較誠實。」跩哥一邊撫摸哈利的生殖器一邊故意在他耳邊說。  
「你根本就是故意的！」哈利很想要抗議卻沒辦法抗議。

「親愛的，你現在只要好好享受就好。」跩哥會帶給哈利一連串的刺激。

「唔…」哈利只能乖乖的聽跩哥說的話。

跩哥跪在哈利的面前，脫下他的褲子和內褲，並且撫摸他的生殖器，開始為他口交，這樣的刺激讓哈利差點說不出話來，他沒想到跩哥會這樣做，而他也只能乖乖的享受。

除了幫哈利口交之外，跩哥也不放過他其他敏感的地方，一定會全身舔一遍之後才會開始下一輪該做的事情，哈利的耳朵很敏感這件事跩哥很清楚，只要輕輕的挑逗就會讓哈利欲罷不能。

甚至出現自己想要的效果，那就是哈利會產生想要的慾望，他的身體很誠實這件事跩哥很清楚，自然會故意這樣挑逗，尤其是當自己很想要他的時候更會，這幾天欲求不滿讓跩哥一點也不想放過他。

「嗯…哈…跩哥…」哈利已經不知道自己要怎麼發出聲音了。

「很舒服吧！哈利。」看見對方的表情跩哥很滿意。

「好舒服…」哈利只能順著跩哥說的話。

「我會讓你感到更舒服。」跩哥微笑的看著對方。

哈利看見跩哥的笑容驚覺不妙，但是自己已經無法逃離他的魔手，對方早已經挑起自己的慾望，讓他無法自拔，跩哥的用意在哪裡哈利哪會不清楚，在一起那麼多年的時間，就算不是很了解卻還是略知一二。

跩哥當然很清楚哈利知道自己的意圖，不過自己不會停下來，他會用身體好好的告訴哈利，現在的他是多麼的欲求不滿，好幾天沒有碰觸自己心愛的人，他當然會欲求不滿。

「啊…哈…跩哥…」哈利已經語無倫次不知道要說什麼了。

「你只要好好的感受我就可以。」跩哥很滿意哈利現在的表情。

「不行了，我快不行了…」哈利知道自己快要高潮了。

「等等！」跩哥看見這樣的情形加快速度。

跩哥一個挺進他們兩人雙雙達到高潮，他們各自噴發在對方的體內和身體上，看見對方一臉喘吁吁的樣子看著自己，哈利伸出手摸摸他的臉，然後刻意的親吻他，這點讓跩哥有些訝異。

不過跩哥馬上恢復鎮定，微笑的看著哈利，看見他身上的痕跡知道自己剛剛有多麼的瘋狂，他喜歡在哈利的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，告訴大家說哈利是自己的人，誰都不可以跟自己搶。

對於每次跩哥都會在自己身上留下記號哈利沒有太大的問題，有時候自己也會刻意在他的身上留下自己的記號，只是有時候被人家看見會覺得不好意思，怎麼說都是他們兩人的私事，不需要昭告天下。

「這次留下太多痕跡了吧！」哈利看見自己身上的痕跡苦笑。

「這是我愛你的痕跡。」跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡。

「這些痕跡很難遮掩。」哈利苦笑的看著跩哥。

「呵呵，我要讓大家知道你屬於我。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

不得不說自家伴侶喜歡在自己的身上留下痕跡，這點讓哈利很苦惱卻也無法說什麼，有時候不小心露出痕跡的時候，總是會被自己的好友們笑，榮恩和妙麗會露出一臉曖昧的表情，讓他感到很不好意思。

偏偏自家伴侶又很喜歡在自己身上留下痕跡，臉皮薄的哈利都不知道要怎樣去面對他的朋友們，跩哥卻對這件事沒有太大的感想，如果哈利在他身上留下痕跡，他總是大方地給大家看。

讓所有人知道自己已經有愛人，非必要跩哥是不會輕易讓人知道自己愛的人是誰，主要是哈利想要低調，畢竟救世主這個稱呼讓他喘不過氣來，更不用說成為跩哥的伴侶，跩哥尊重哈利的意願自然沒有多說什麼，知道的人知道就好。

→耳 みみ (誘惑)  
中文：耳朵，落在耳朵上的吻，意味著，誘惑


	6. 05、鼻梁 (愛玩)

「我還以為你會公布我們在一起的消息，之前預言家日報的記者都登門拜訪。」哈利想起很久之前的事情。

「哼！那個記者還嫌我們家寒酸，想到就討厭，我只是尊重你的意願，親愛的。」跩哥知道哈利一點也不想要讓太多人知道。

「結婚那天還是見報了。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「沒辦法，那是馬份家的傳統。」跩哥親親哈利的鼻子。

哈利當然知道那是沒辦法的事情，不管是巫師界還是麻瓜界的貴族，出生、結婚、死亡都要見報，因此當自己和跩哥結婚的時候，他們不得不把這個消息告訴預言家日報，告訴大家他們結婚在一起的事情。

雖然造成許多轟動大家卻沒辦法做什麼，只是沒想到哈利會嫁入馬份家，不清楚的人還以為跩哥用一種不能說的方式把人拐回家，卻不知道他們兩人其實是從小喜歡到大。

「請問今天馬份先生要親手做早餐給馬份太太吃嗎？」哈利把雙手環繞在跩哥的脖子上，用鼻子蹭著對方的鼻子做親密動作。

「馬份太太被馬份先生操得太累了，是嗎？」跩哥喜歡哈利對自己做那些屬於他們的親密動作。

「這是當然的，誰要了我一個晚上的啊！」哈利親吻跩哥的鼻頭。

「你還不是很高興，要我不要停。」跩哥可是很滿意哈利的表現。

「嗯哼！就算如此親愛的你還是要幫我煮早餐，我想吃你親手煮的早餐。」哈利知道要用什麼方法可以讓跩哥妥協，因此開始放軟撒嬌。

「呵呵！全世界只有我家救世主可以吃到我親手煮的早餐。」跩哥親了親哈利的鼻梁後去煮飯。

「笨蛋…」哈利看見這樣的情形笑的甜蜜。

跩哥永遠把他呵護在手心當中，大多數的人並不清楚他有多寵自己，哈利的好友榮恩和妙麗卻很清楚，跩哥根本就是把哈利捧在手心當中，不忍心他受到任何的傷害，甚至有時候還會不小心寵的有點過頭。

他們兩人甜蜜的樣子可以閃死其他人，甚至連他們的小孩都要戴上墨鏡看著他們兩人的相處，跩哥很喜歡隨時隨地和哈利一起放閃，這樣會讓大家清楚他們兩人的感情是多麼的好。

聽說每次去接他們的孩子的時候，其他家長看見他們兩人放閃的程度都要避開，總是會讓他們家四個孩子可以很輕易的找到自己的兩位父親，然後乖乖的和兩位父親一起回家。

「過幾天好像是學校的親子日，你要去嗎？」哈利揮揮手上的信件問正在廚房忙碌的跩哥。

「那幾個傢伙也沒刻意惹事，你想去我就陪你去。」對於孩子跩哥除了禮儀要求的很嚴格以外，其他大多都是採放任政策。

「我看過我們兩人的行程，那天都排休，是可以去霍格華茲看他們。」哈利知道跩哥對於孩子們是隱晦的溺愛。

「我只要看到他們搶走你的注意力就不爽，要你不要去肯定會生氣。」跩哥把餐點端上桌後親吻哈利。

哈利當然知道跩哥的意思，自家伴侶的佔有慾到底有多嚴重，他早已經親身體會到了，相信等孩子成年一畢業之後，跩哥肯定把他們踢出家門，不讓他們有機會打擾。

對跩哥來說兩人世界可是比什麼都還重要，自然會想盡辦法排除萬難，不會讓孩子們有機會可以得逞，看見這樣的情形哈利沒多說什麼，反正對方高興就好，自己完全沒有任何的意見。

畢竟他們家的孩子各自要繼承馬份家和波特家，總是需要一點時間學習，就如同他們當初一樣，畢業後除了他們可以做自己喜歡的職業以外，該管理家產的他們勢必要放手讓孩子們好好管理才可以。

「小心到時候艾莉亞跟你生氣。」哈利很清楚小女兒是什麼樣脾氣的孩子。

「莉莉和艾莉亞才不會生她們父親的氣。」跩哥可是很疼愛兩個女兒。

「我倒是比較擔心詹姆和海塞的惡作劇，他們兩人肯定會把麥教授給氣死，根本就是喬治和弗雷的翻版。」哈利想到兩個兒子就頭痛。

「放心吧！他們不會太過分的，不然學校早已經通知我們去處理了呢！」跩哥拿起叉子開始吃起早餐，順便把餐點送入哈利的口中。

哈利知道他們家的兩個兒子分別很像自己和跩哥，明眼人一看就知道她們兩個有誰家的血統，女兒的話莉莉髮色剛好遺傳到哈利的親生母親莉莉，艾利亞則是遺傳到馬份家的顏色。

個性上除了兒子們很調皮以外，兩個女兒要是不說出自己的姓氏，大家根本不會把他們兩人聯想在一塊，畢竟除了兒子們是雙胞胎以外，兩個女兒並不是，又和兒子們的個性南轅北轍，讓人很難相信他們是一家人。

「分類帽還挺公平的，兩個在史萊哲林、兩個在葛來分多。」哈利咀嚼完跩哥給自己的食物後說出這句話。

「我還以為都會在史萊哲林，因為你和我是同一個學院。」跩哥對於孩子們沒有全部進入史萊哲林有些懊惱。

「不要忘了波特家的人大多是葛來分多畢業的。」哈利相信跩哥會懂自己的意思。

「說的也是，你們的個性比較像葛來分多。」跩哥知道波特家的人很有冒險精神，比較偏向葛來分多。

因此哈利對於分類帽所做的事情一點也不訝異，而且兩個兒子面容很相似根本不需要擔心他們看不出來是兄弟，加上他們又很愛跨學院惡作劇，這點讓麥教授頭痛以外，其他根本沒有太大的問題。

其實就某些方面而言，每個人都有具備四個學院的特質，只是看哪個特質比較明顯而被分到那個學院當中，因此他們家的兩個兒子雖然分別不同的學院卻喜歡一起跨學院惡作劇也不是什麼稀奇的事情。

→鼻梁 びりょう (愛玩)  
中文：鼻樑，落在鼻樑上的吻，意味著，愛玩


	7. 06、頬 (親愛)

有事沒事跩哥喜歡把哈利抱在懷裡然後親吻他的臉頰，這個習慣是從什麼時候養成的他也不記得，只記得自己這樣做可以很安心，而對方也從未說什麼，偶爾會稍稍掙扎一下。

難得他們兩人今天工作到很晚，所以晚餐是在外面隨意解決，回到家跩哥和哈利已經想要躺平，但是看見桌上一堆東西又無法早些進入房間梳洗睡覺，多多少少帶有一些不耐煩的情緒在。

那些成堆的信件是這幾天寄到他們家來的東西，當然有幾封是用麻瓜的方式寄來，那些他們不會說什麼，只是看見貓頭鷹一直送信來就有點頭大，說到底不知道是哪個傢伙把不該洩漏出去的消息洩漏了。

「我知道過幾天就是情人節，但有必要這樣嗎？」哈利看見桌上有許多人家送來的巧克力很頭大。

「不得不說有一半是你的，這次你可不能怪我太受歡迎。」跩哥揮揮手把東西扔入垃圾桶，然後把人拉到自己的懷裡一起坐下。

「誰管你受歡迎不受歡迎。」哈利覺得在一起那麼多年還要吃這個醋有點無聊。

「呵呵！」跩哥笑笑的親了哈利的臉頰。

在一起也有許多年的時間，他們怎麼會不知道對方到底有多受歡迎，早已經不是情竇初開的年紀，不會為了這些雞毛蒜皮的小事在吃醋，當然有時候還是會因為某些小事情而吃醋。

儘管偶爾會吃醋卻還是改變不了他們兩人的感情，同時他們也把吃醋視為一種愛的表現，或者是說他們之間的生活情趣，調劑一下身心的生活情趣，不然他們會覺得生活太過無聊。

跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰後，對方也轉過頭來親吻他，這點讓跩哥高興不已，他沒想到哈利會親吻自己，看見跩哥高興的樣子哈利沒多說什麼，只要自己一個小動作對方總是會開心不已。

「果然情人節到了就是有這樣的麻煩。」哈利不免俗的會想要抱怨。

「誰叫我家救世主很受歡迎。」跩哥的語氣聽起來有微微的醋意。

「相信我，你也不妨多讓。」哈利故意親吻跩哥的臉頰。

「這可是我的榮幸。」跩哥覺得自己可以得到哈利的吻是分榮幸。

哈利捏捏跩哥的臉蛋，不知道從什麼時候起他養成這個習慣，而對方也總是任由自己去捏，從不會說什麼，對於哈利總是蹂躪自己的臉蛋這件事，跩哥一點意見也沒有。

反正從小到大自己的臉蛋都是哈利的出氣筒，這點跩哥還有認知，要是太過分的話哈利肯定會把自己的臉蛋蹂躪到許多人都看不出來本來的樣子，曾經有次在霍格華茲當中惹火了他，第二天跩哥根本無法見人。

那時候潘西看見後還整整數落哈利，第二天自己又更是無法出去見人，甚至不讓自己碰他，不得不說那時候的哈利真的高傲的像女王，跩哥根本拿他沒有辦法，只能低聲下氣的安撫著。

「親愛的，你還記得當年的事情嗎？」跩哥突然問出這句話讓哈利有些訝異。

「哼！如果要我說，潘西要不是太過白目就是太過迷戀你，連我們是情侶這點也看不出來。」哈利想到當初的事情就很火大。

「那時候可是你自己說不想要把我們兩人交往的事情說出去。」跩哥一臉無辜地看著哈利。

「所以我後悔了，因為有人跟我搶男友。」哈利繼續捏著跩哥的臉。

十歲那年跩哥鼓起勇氣和哈利表白，那時候他們正式交往，到了霍格華茲他們兩人也沒少什麼親密舉動，沒想到潘西卻看不出來他們已經交往，高傲的跩哥只會對哈利一人低聲下氣，甚至任他予取予求。

只是沒想到潘西會在那時候去數落哈利，完全不知道他們兩人的關係，事後即使跩哥道歉很多次，哈利依舊不理會他，到最後跩哥只差沒有跪下來請求原諒，才挽回自家愛人的心。

「這輩子我只喜歡你一人。」跩哥知道自己眼裡永遠只有哈利一人。

「不會變心？」哈利疑惑的看著跩哥。

「不會變心，要變心早變心了，小笨蛋！」跩哥親了親哈利的臉頰。

「哼！最好是啦！」哈利當然知道跩哥的意思，只是不想承認。

一個從小到大一直和自己表白的傢伙說要輕易的變心根本是不可能的事情，在自己懵懂的時候跩哥已經知道自己很喜歡哈利，每次會利用機會和他表白，而懵懵懂懂的哈利也會告訴跩哥說自己也很喜歡他。

哈利覺得自己很蠢才會被跩哥拐到手，不過真要說的話，如果不是自己也喜歡他，哈利根本不會答應跩哥的表白，也不會和他在一起，更不會想要和他一起組成一個家庭。

「累死了，我要去洗澡睡覺了。」哈利覺得忙了一天真的很累。

「一起洗，節省時間。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「隨你！」哈利看見跩哥的笑容不知道要說什麼。

「吶！哈利，親愛的，我愛你！」跩哥在哈利的耳邊說，並且親吻他的臉頰。

哈利聽見跩哥的告白馬上臉紅，只是低著頭拉著對方的手進入浴室當中，他沒想到跩哥會突然和自己表白，他說的話很震撼人心，儘管平常那傢伙照三餐說著也沒這次這樣震撼。

跩哥看見哈利的動作知道他在害羞，平常自己也會對他說，只是沒想到這次說出來的話會是那樣震撼，才會讓他害羞得不敢看他，看見這樣的情形跩哥露出微笑，什麼話也沒多說，把該做的事情做好。

那雙迷人的眼睛看著自己的時候，跩哥覺得哈利漂亮的綠色眼睛裡面都是自己的身影，頭一次有這樣心動的感覺，或許就是這樣自己才會愛上他，然後想要守護他一輩子，直到死亡才會放開他的手。

→頬 ほお (親愛)  
中文：臉頰，落在臉頰上的吻，意味著，親愛


	8. 07、唇 (愛情)

跩哥很喜歡親吻哈利，每天一定要早安吻和晚安吻，如果中午可以見到面的話，也不會放過親吻他的機會，這樣的動作常常會不小心閃死旁人，但是跩哥一點也不介意。

被親吻習慣的哈利到最後會回應跩哥的吻，偏偏跩哥老是不看場合親吻哈利，讓哈利很傷腦筋，在公開場合被親的時候，哈利總是會反抗自家伴侶，但是還是會被他得逞。

跩哥就是喜歡在眾人的面前親吻哈利，這是要告訴大家說哈利是自己的人，想要追哈利的人請他們死心，想要跟自己搶人根本是不可能的事情，宣示主權的動作意味濃厚。

「你明知道我不喜歡在公開場合有親密的動作。」哈利很無奈的看著跩哥。

「我只是在宣示主權罷了。」跩哥才不管那麼多。

「跩哥，不要鬧了！」哈利想要反抗對方卻沒辦法。

「我可沒有鬧喔！哈利。」跩哥深情的親吻哈利。

跩哥很大方的在大家的面前親吻哈利，這個動作讓哈利知道他又在吃醋，佔有慾強的跩哥是不會輕易讓人碰觸自己最愛的人，沒想到有人趁自己去拿酒水的時候來搭訕哈利，才會讓他在大庭廣眾之下親吻哈利。

直到哈利快要喘不過氣來之後跩哥才依依不捨的放開哈利，腳軟的愛人順勢就靠在自己的胸懷，臉上的紅暈讓大家知道自己剛剛做了什麼事情，同時也慶幸哈利這時候沒有反抗的力量，不然自己肯定會被他捏。

哈利靠在跩哥的懷裡喘氣，實在是提不起手來捏自家伴侶，這樣的動作是在宣示主權沒錯，但是同時也讓自己感到很害羞，想要把自己埋入地下當中，會生氣也是很正常的。

「馬份先生，你真的是…」哈利用不輕的力道捏了跩哥的手。

「親愛的，你這樣會在我的手上留下痕跡。」跩哥忍痛的看著哈利。

「身為治療師的你肯定可以處理，我又不需要做什麼。」哈利露出好看的笑容告訴跩哥。

「生氣了？」跩哥大概猜得出來哈利很生氣。

「沒。」哈利現在一點也不想理跩哥。

「對不起嘛！親愛的，我只是討厭你被人家搭訕，所以想要宣示一下主權。」跩哥的語氣是那樣的柔軟，觸動哈利的心頭。

哈利別過頭不想要去管跩哥，現在的他一點也不想要去理他，對於跩哥老是做出自己不喜歡做的事情感到很無奈以外，哈利也深深反省一下自己，因為他也不小心陷下去。

跩哥的吻總是會讓他無法自拔，就算想要推開對方，但是本能的卻還是淪陷在他的吻中，氣的哈利不知道要說自己什麼，同時他也知道自己已經把心給交出去，交到老是愛親吻他的那個男人的手裡。

簡單的插曲大家只是笑笑的帶過去，宴會繼續持續著，看見跩哥穿梭在人群之中哈利不知道要說什麼，只是找了一個機會退開到陽台去透氣，慶幸自己正氣師的身分不會有人想要搭理。

「怎麼跑到這來了？剛差點找不到你。」跩哥看見哈利後很高興。

「只是想出來透透氣，你知道我不喜歡參加這種宴會。」哈利白了一眼給跩哥，對於他的明知故問不是很高興。

「我知道你不喜歡，就算身居高位你也不愛應酬。」跩哥很清楚哈利的個性。

「那還問。」此時哈利一點也不想要理人。

「只是想找你跳舞，親愛的哈利，我有榮幸請你陪我跳舞嗎？」跩哥伸出手來邀請自己的伴侶一起跳舞。

「我能說不嗎？我可不想看你和其他人一起跳舞。」就某些方面來說哈利的佔有慾不比跩哥少。

「你知道就好。」跩哥牽起哈利的手一起跳舞。

他們兩人在陽台當中隨著音樂一起跳舞，跩哥才不想要把哈利帶到眾人的面前去，他的哈利有多麼的美只有他自己知道，他一點也不想跟大家分享自己最愛的人，只想要和愛人一起安靜的跳舞。

雖然拒絕女人不是紳士的行為，但是為了自家愛人跩哥可是很願意拒絕那些想要和自己跳舞的女人，他也不想要看哈利和自己以外的人跳舞，男人、女人都不行，他的舞伴只能是自己。

每次宴會他們總是會拒絕想要和自己跳舞的人，看見那些女人失望的表情他們一點感覺也沒有，寧願做一個不紳士的男人也不想看見對方和其他人一起跳舞，這可是他們對伴侶的佔有欲。

「今天幹嘛要出席這場宴會，明明就可以拒絕。」哈利實在是很不習慣宴會當中的氣氛。

「總要幫你打理好一切，你又不擅長和其他人交際，親愛的正氣師司長。」跩哥會貼心的幫愛人打好關係。

「說的好像沒你事似的。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥是刻意要這樣做的。

「我的部分只是順便。」跩哥露出好看的微笑表示裝傻。

跩哥趁機會打好人際關係這種事情哈利哪會不知道，馬份家的人可是有生意分子的基因，有好處的事情他們當然會去做，甚至會想辦法擴大自己的事業，只要不犯法哈利不會去管那麼多。

一曲完畢後跩哥笑笑的親吻哈利，這時候他們身邊沒人自己可以大膽的好好親吻他，享受著兩人獨處的世界，甚至偷偷用魔法不讓任何人來打擾他們兩人，畢竟這樣漂亮的哈利只有自己可以看。

哈利乖乖的享受跩哥的吻，同時也回應他的吻，似乎是在告訴他說自己有多麼的愛他，他們甚至也把舌頭伸到對方的口中一起交纏，熱烈的響應對方給予的一切，直到雙方喘不過氣來才停下。

→唇 くちびる (愛情)  
中文：唇，落在唇上的吻，意味著，愛情


	9. 08、喉 (欲求)

「這裡、這裡和這裡，都是我的。」跩哥輕輕的摸著哈利敏感的地方，然後在喉嚨那邊落下一吻。

「要做就快點，不要拖拖拉拉的！」哈利有點受不了跩哥在自己身上撫摸的感覺。

「呵呵！欲求不滿了嗎？親愛的哈利。」跩哥聽見哈利大叫微笑的看著他。

「是，我欲求不滿了，你親吻喉嚨不是代表著你也想要嗎？」哈利的語氣聽起來是那樣的挑釁。

「說的也是呢！那我就來好好的滿足你。」跩哥不甘示弱的說著。

「來啊！誰怕誰！」哈利的眼神充滿著挑釁的意味。

跩哥接受哈利的挑戰，他要在床上讓他知道誰才是老大，因此跩哥好好的賣力演出，讓哈利驚叫連連，這是他們之間的情趣，有時候他們會刻意挑釁對方，然後到最後有其中一方求饒。

情事過後跩哥親吻哈利，而對方也回應他的吻，偶爾小小的挑釁對方會得到很大的快感，在一起那麼多年他們知道對方的表情是代表什麼意思，自然會給予適當的時機讓對方好好發揮。

他們很喜歡發生親密關係，只要有機會跩哥一定把哈利拐到床上去，往往讓哈利無法說什麼，雖然無奈卻還是很願意和跩哥發生關係，誰叫對方是他很愛、很愛的人，無法拒絕他的要求。

「明天是親子日，要去嗎？」哈利感受到跩哥摸著自己的背部。

「不去他們會囉嗦，去好了，我要看看哪個傢伙膽敢追我們家女兒。」說到女兒跩哥馬上變成傻爸爸。

「你這樣她們會不敢跟我們說。」哈利看見跩哥的轉變感到很無奈。

「我捨不得那麼早把我們家的小寶貝交給其他男人。」跩哥可是很寶貝他們家的兩個女兒。

聽見跩哥這樣說哈利不想說什麼，這是所有父親都會出現的現象，以前他在天狼星的身上就看見過，現在看見跩哥這樣他一點也不訝異，反正這種現在不會改變，他懶得去管那麼多。

等到時候女兒真的交男友，就看跩哥到時候要怎樣出招，要是女兒先斬後奏他可不管那麼多，不過他相信女兒們不太敢這樣做，只希望跩哥這樣不會讓自家女兒感到反感就好。

哈利很開心跩哥這樣疼愛女兒，雖然對於兩個兒子很嚴格，卻還是可以看的出來他很疼愛他們，或許就某些方面來說兩個兒子真的很像他們兩個，父親疼愛女兒是天經地義的事情，不需要擔心那麼多。

「早安，臉色不好看的話就不要去。」哈利看見跩哥的臉色很差的樣子很頭痛。

「早安，我沒事。」跩哥只是不想說昨天夢到女兒被人搶到的情境。

「做惡夢了？咖啡還是茶？」哈利看見跩哥的表情大概也猜的到是怎麼回事。

「給我咖啡，我需要提振精神。」跩哥覺得自己需要喝杯咖啡提振精神。

親子日當天他們來到霍格華茲當中，這是近幾年來霍格華茲舉辦的活動，就是希望拉近麻瓜和巫師的距離，同時也可以讓家長們知道自家孩子在霍格華茲當中的學習狀況。

麥教授看見他們的到來微笑，對於他們家的孩子總是有很高的評價，詹姆、海塞、莉莉、艾莉亞看見父親們來很高興，因為他們知道自家父親們很受到大家歡迎，只要他們出現就是眾人的焦點。

每次來到霍格華茲總是會受到大家的注目禮，哈利非常不習慣大家注視自己，跩哥卻一點感覺也沒有，他很享受眾人的目光，而且他們兩人偶爾會到霍格華茲當中兼任教授，非常受學生歡迎。

「當初不該答應他們回學校做兼任教授的。」哈利看見那些目光感到很傷腦筋。

「都過這麼久的時間還不習慣啊！」跩哥看見這樣的情形很想笑。

「你要是敢笑我，今天就給我睡沙發。」哈利惡狠狠的警告跩哥。

「別這樣啦！哈利。」跩哥聽見後乖乖的閉嘴。

這天麥教授請他們暫時擔任魔藥學教授和黑魔法防禦術教授，跩哥和哈利沒有任何意見接下自己的位子，各個學院的教授領著家長告訴他們孩子們上課的情形，讓家長們參觀教授們教學的情況。

因此哈利和跩哥不得不擔任黑魔法防禦術和魔藥學的教授，不過他們長期在霍格華茲當中兼任教授，早已經習慣突然需要教導學生，即使是臨時上陣也不需要擔心那麼多。

四個孩子當然乖乖安靜的上課，要是被兩位父親抓到他們又亂來的話，肯定會被教訓，哈利教訓人的時候跩哥絕對不會插手，況且跩哥教訓孩子們的手法會讓他們永生難忘。

「好了，我們開始上課。」哈利把所有孩子的注意力給叫回來，不讓那些孩子們繼續分心下去。

跩哥沒想到親子日這天竟然要兼課，和哈利分開他有點不太高興，儘管如此他還是乖乖的去教書，年輕的教師總是很受到大家的歡迎，這點是不可否認的，直到親子日結束之後，他們兩人才能好好休息。

由於剛好今天他們被臨時叫來教書，當天晚上他們決定住在霍格華茲，霍格華茲對教師的配給很好，不需要太過擔心，已經有婚姻關係的他們住在同一個房間不算什麼。

「你到底在不高興什麼？」哈利吃起今天的晚餐。

「我看見有人想追莉莉。」跩哥想起今天上課的情形。

「那很好啊！不過要莉莉看的上眼，難度有點高。」哈利很清楚女兒的眼光在哪裡。

「只是對那個男孩印象不是很好，不是說那個男孩本身，而是他的家族。」跩哥對於要追求女兒的人總是會很嚴格著審查。

→喉 のど (欲求)  
中文：喉嚨，落在喉嚨上的吻，意味著，欲求


	10. 09、首筋 (執着)

「先觀望看看吧！莉莉沒那意思也沒辦法。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話思考了一下。

「說的也是。」跩哥決定讓兩個兒子去注意。

哈利對於跩哥的擔心沒有多說什麼，他相信女兒會自己處理好，如果真的不行的話，詹姆和海塞也會幫忙他們處理好，只要不要太過分他都不會出手幫忙，跩哥的話他可就不清楚了。

看見跩哥煩惱的樣子哈利笑笑的，從背後抱住他然後親吻他的頸背，似乎是想告訴他不需要太過執著，感受到哈利的吻跩哥沒有說什麼，他唯一執著的人只有哈利一人。

自己是那樣無可救藥的愛著對方，跩哥清楚自己唯一執著的人是哈利，只有他才是自己這一生唯一愛的人，誰叫他是那樣的愛他呢！少了他自己就想少了一半的靈魂一樣。

「哈利…」跩哥似乎有些動情，直接把哈利壓倒在床上。

「別…」哈利一度想要反抗跩哥。

「我想要你。」跩哥用很誠懇的眼神看著哈利。

「知道了。」哈利無奈的接受跩哥的一切。

其實哈利知道跩哥會擔心也是很正常，畢竟那是他們兩人的女兒，疼愛女兒的跩哥當然會擔心自家的寶貝是否被人家給欺負，要是被欺負的話他肯定會找那個人好好的算帳。

到現在他還記得孩子們出生之後跩哥的喜悅，跩哥臉上的表情讓哈利永遠無法忘記，即使之後跩哥會抱怨說自己對待孩子們的時間比對待他自己還要長，哈利始終相信跩哥是個很疼愛孩子的父親。

跩哥把哈利擁入懷中，親吻他的頸背，懷裡的人兒是自己永遠執著的人，也是自己永遠把心思放在身上的人，哈利為了自己犧牲太多，這些跩哥很清楚，其實在某些方面來說跩哥可是很讓著哈利。

「哈利，謝謝你，帶給我一個家。」跩哥難得很感性這樣說。

「我才要謝謝你願意陪在我身邊。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很感動。

「傻瓜，你是我最愛的人，不陪在你身邊要陪在誰身邊。」跩哥用力的擁抱哈利不想放開。

「你把我當一般人看待，不是因為那些光環而愛上我，這才是我最高興的事情。」哈利討厭自己是救世主。

「對我而言，你只是一般人，不是救世主。」跩哥很清楚哈利只是單純的一般人。

「謝謝你，跩哥，我愛你。」哈利不知道要說什麼，對他只有感謝。

跩哥從未把哈利當成救世主，只覺得他是跟自己一樣的一般人，兩人的相處方式很普通，偶爾會鬥嘴，吵架什麼是家常便飯，最後他們兩人會和好如初，然後會拉著對方的手一起繼續走下去。

其實哈利從未想過跩哥是真的會和自己求婚，這段感情他努力守護著，貴族家庭有很多、很多的禁忌，所以他不確定跩哥是否可以跟他繼續過下去，直到後來他才知道跩哥為了自己付出多少的努力，讓他感動不已。

「馬份、波特，還可以請你們多留幾天嗎？」當他們兩人要離開的時候，麥教授突然出現在他們的眼前。

「這…」哈利多少有些為難，他的休假已經差不多要結束了。

「麥教授，兩位教授他們不方便，是嗎？」跩哥大概知道是怎麼回事。

「是的，可能要麻煩你們多兼任一些時間。」麥教授很難得沒有用強勢的語氣讓他們留下。

「我知道了，我會讓嘿美去送信。」哈利認命的去寫信告知魔法部自己要兼課的事情。

「我們會留下來幫忙，請麥教授您不用擔心。」跩哥聽見哈利的決定也跟著留下。

「謝謝兩位的幫忙。」麥教授很感謝他們可以繼續留下來任教。  
看見哈利一臉為難的寫著信件，跩哥沒有多說什麼，因為自己也要跟聖蒙果醫院那邊的人說一下，不過被逼得要繼續在霍格華茲當中任教，讓他們兩人覺得是否應該直接升任正式教師會比較好。

只是他們兩人對自己的工作很滿意也很喜歡，不太想要轉職，當初會有一小段時間來霍格華茲任教也只是幫忙長輩，跩哥不想要讓賽佛勒斯繼續任教下去，才會自告奮勇過來當魔藥學教授。

而哈利是因為家族當中的長輩不想要繼續任職黑魔法防禦學教授，所以才會過來幫忙，當他們家最後一個女兒出生之後，他們兩人暫時辭去教授的職位，由其他人替代，讓他們可以專心自己的家庭生活。

「我看乾脆重新復職算了，反正孩子們也都進入霍格華茲念書了。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「這確實可以考慮一下，畢竟替代我們的教授常常不見人影。」跩哥有種想要痛毆對方的衝動。

「那兩個傢伙！早知道就不要叫他們幫忙了！」哈利一想到這件事就很火大，想要痛扁當初拜託的人。

「下次遇到他們一定要給他們好看！」跩哥絕對要好好教訓那兩個傢伙。

跩哥和哈利認命的去和魔法部填寫復職申請書，麥教授看見這樣的情況當然很開心，他們兩人當初就是很受到學生歡迎，要不是因為要兼顧家庭的關係，麥教授還不想要放人。

現在又可以看見他們兩人重回霍格華茲當中教書，麥教授當然很開心，知道消息的學生們也很開心，誰叫他們兩人在學生的眼中根本就是年度風雲榜的人物，即使跩哥和哈利不怎麼情願，還是上了年度風雲榜。

當申請書通過之後他們兩人乖乖的待在霍格華茲當中教書，他們的孩子看見這樣的情形不覺的意外，他們總有種預感是兩位父親會回來教書，這下子他們的兩個兒子詹姆和海塞可就要乖乖的不搗蛋，以免被兩位父親懲罰。

→首筋 くびすじ (執着)  
中文：頸背，落在頸背上的吻，意味著，執著


	11. 10、背中 (確認)

每天睡前跩哥一定會親吻哈利的背部，像是要做什麼確認一般的親吻著，哈利很清楚跩哥有這個習慣，自然沒有多說什麼，反正對方想要做什麼事情他無法阻止，大多會任由他去做。

哈利知道有時候跩哥會很不安，少了自己在身邊一定會很不安心，自己只能竭盡所能讓他可以安心，對方所體會的感覺自己也曾體會過，自然不會去勉強對方，畢竟少了對方滋味可真不好受。

「嗯…怎麼了？」哈利像是感受到跩哥有些不一樣而擔心的問。

「沒事，只是有點想你了。」跩哥親吻哈利的背部後沒有多說什麼。

哈利知道這幾天跩哥因為治療師們要開會的關係而暫時離開，雖然現在是在霍格華茲當中任教，少了對方他還是會不習慣，魔藥學教授的課暫時由其他人替代，幸虧有幾位教授的魔藥學還不錯，剛好可以代課。

好不容易盼到跩哥回來哈利當然很高興，但是看見跩哥有些不是很高興的樣子有些擔心，他很少會看見跩哥這樣悶悶不樂，同時他也很清楚除了自己以外沒有人會讓他有這樣的情緒。

最近魯休斯和水仙過的很好，不需要他們去擔心，這幾天還在討論說放假的時間是否要一起去旅行，好久沒有兩家人一起去旅行，如果真要出事的話自己一定也會知曉。

「所以說這次又怎麼了？」哈利被搞得無法入睡決定好好逼問跩哥。

「有個大膽的傢伙跟我挑戰，說要把你拐到手。」跩哥為此悶悶不樂好幾天。

「啥？哪個傢伙這樣蠢？」哈利聽見後覺得不可思議。

「我哪知道是哪個傢伙，反正我討厭他。」跩哥硬是把哈利抱在懷裡不放手。

「別想太多了，睡覺！」哈利很乾脆的強制跩哥一起睡覺。

「嗯。」跩哥乖乖的聽話躺在被窩當中睡覺。

哈利知道自己不管怎樣都不會輕易的離開跩哥，因為自己是救世主的身分，所以喜歡、愛慕自己的人很多，這點他還有認知，可真要說起來的話，自己最愛的人還是跩哥，除了他沒有第二人選。

當然跩哥會不安也是很正常，要是換作是他的話也是會不安，害怕跩哥被人搶走，哈利知道自己真的很怕跩哥被人搶走，相信對方也是一樣的心情，他自然不會去多說什麼。

儘管當天晚上跩哥把哈利抱的死緊，對方也沒有吭聲，只是拍拍他的手安撫著，要他不要去想那麼多，哈利的貼心跩哥很清楚，他會用自己的方式來化解自己的不安，而對方也會陪伴自己一起化解這個不安。

「別當我是笨蛋，追求我的人多也沒有一個跟你一樣。」早上哈利習慣幫跩哥整理衣著。

「多少還是會不省心，敢當面跟我嗆的人又不多。」跩哥任由哈利幫忙自己整理衣著。

「什麼時候馬份家的小少爺會怕人家搶走他心愛的人啦！想當年在學校的時候他可以趕走許多追求者呢！」哈利很清楚跩哥當初為了自己有多麼的拼命。

「要不是我趕走那些追求者，你現在還會站在我的面前嗎？」跩哥才不會承認哈利很搶手。

「對自己真沒信心啊！笨蛋跩哥。」哈利捏捏他的臉蛋沒多說什麼。

「因為是你才這樣沒信心。」跩哥把人抱在懷裡不想要放開。

哈利拍拍跩哥的背部安撫著他，抬頭親吻他的臉頰，眼前的人是自己這輩子最愛的人，不會輕易的放手，更不會因為有人追求自己而放棄現在的家庭，對哈利來說放棄跩哥是一種痛苦的抉擇。

況且哈利知道自己的童年有個疼愛自己的養父母，還有其他的兄弟姊妹和疼愛自己的長輩們，在那樣充滿愛的環境下長大，而跩哥是闖入自己生命當中最重要的人，他自然不會輕易的放開他的手。

「吶！跩哥，你知道嗎？波特家的人一旦認定了，就不會放手。」哈利只想要告訴跩哥自己不會輕易的放手。

「我知道，我也不會輕易的放手，誰敢跟我搶你，我一定會要那傢伙好看！」跩哥笑笑的把人抱在自己的懷裡。

看見跩哥恢復自信的樣子哈利鬆了一口氣，看看時間也差不多了，他們兩人到大廳當中吃飯，開始準備今天要怎樣折磨那些熊孩子，雖然他們兩人很受到學生們的歡迎，但是教學方面他們可是很嚴格。

這樣認真又受歡迎的教授沒有幾個，即使知道他們兩人已經在一起，女學生們還是會想盡辦法送禮物給跩哥或是哈利，往往會讓他們哭笑不得，當然最後還是不會違背孩子們的心意給收下來。

到最後他們的寶貝孩子們總是可以拿到許多的禮物，他們的孩子總是對於這些事情不以為然，老是覺得他們兩人在放閃光竟然還沒有人看見，認為那些女學生根本就是瞎了眼。

「明明爸爸和爹地老是在放閃光，為什麼那些女學生就是看不到？」艾莉亞就是不懂為什麼老是有女學生送他們禮物。

「因為戀愛中的人都是傻子，所以她們才沒看到。」莉莉咬了一口麵包後告訴自己的妹妹。

「老天，她們最好沒看見，老爸他們的閃光快要媲美太陽了。」詹姆聽見妹妹說的話想要吐血。

「愛情使人盲目，你沒聽說過嗎？兄弟！」海塞拍拍詹姆的肩膀，對於他們所說的話他都同意。

「你們有時間討論我和跩哥，不如好好的給我看書，不然就全部給我回交誼廳去。」哈利聽見孩子們的對話微笑的說。

聽見哈利說的話四個孩子馬上安靜下來，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，然後繼續低頭做自己的事情，孩子們會討論他們跩哥一點也不意外，不過看見孩子們吃鱉的樣子也挺好玩的，他想這就是哈利的魅力，只有自己可以體會的魅力。

→背中 せなか (確認)  
中文：後面(背後)，落在後面(背後)的吻，意味著，確認


	12. 11、胸 (所有)

跩哥對哈利的佔有慾連自家孩子們都搖頭，常常會用一點小小的方式來昭告天下說哈利波特是他的人，這點連哈利也拿他沒有辦法，只能任由他去做那些事情，不要太過分他不會說什麼。

 

由於他們兩人在學校是受到許多學生歡迎的教師，所有很多女學生會和哈利表白，當然跩哥也有很多女學生表白就是，不過哈利還有一些會愛慕他的男學生，男女通吃的樣子讓跩哥很忌妒。

「今天又有學生送禮物給你？」跩哥看見桌上的禮物很不高興。

「嗯，被一位赫夫帕夫的女學生攔下來，硬是被她塞到手中，只好拿回來。」哈利看見那個禮物不以為意。

「我真該說你實在是太受歡迎，讓我很不爽嗎？」跩哥就是不太喜歡有人送禮物給哈利。

「只是個學生而已，你有什麼好吃醋的。」哈利看著跩哥苦笑。

「你是我的！」跩哥把哈利壓在牆邊不讓他掙脫。

「不是你的是誰的？我的伴侶不是你是誰？」哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈。

跩哥用力的親吻哈利，這樣狂暴的吻讓哈利差點適應不過來，而對方除了親吻自己還扯著自己的衣服，這點讓哈利知道跩哥根本是在吃醋，醋勁很大讓他很想要推開對方，偏偏對方力氣大到無法推開。

扯開哈利的衣服之後跩哥開始啃咬他的身體，故意在他的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，甚至在胸部上留下自己的吻痕，告訴他說他本人是屬於自己的，是他的所有物。

哈利看見這樣的情形氣到直接把人踢下床，直接拿了一個枕頭打過去，要跩哥清醒過來，看見自己身上的痕跡很無奈，沒想到跩哥會被醋勁給沖昏頭，這樣狂暴的性愛方式他才不要。

「給我清醒一點！笨蛋馬份！」哈利生氣地把人踢下床，然後拿起枕頭打過去。

「抱歉！被沖昏頭了。」被哈利踢下床後跩哥馬上清醒過來。

「你到底在想什麼，我是你的伴侶，這點需要懷疑嗎？」哈利對於這樣的情況有些怒氣。

「不，不需要懷疑，是我自己胡思亂想。」跩哥看見哈利生氣的樣子感到很不好意思。

「你啊！就是這樣小心眼，從以前到現在沒有任何改變。」哈利很乾脆來到跩哥的面前。

「誰叫你這樣受歡迎，讓我很不安，好似哪天你會不見。」跩哥不知道為什麼會感到很不安。

「已經結婚這麼久了，還這樣不安我還真不知道要說什麼。」哈利主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「因為你是哈利波特，是魔法世界的救世主。」跩哥知道這個光環會永遠在哈利的身上。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利苦笑，然後開始親吻跩哥，對方當然也回應他的吻，乾柴烈火就這樣熊熊燃起，哈利故意在跩哥的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，回敬剛剛跩哥在自己身上留下痕跡的報復。

跩哥摸著哈利所有的敏感點，兩人互相摸著對方的身軀，挑逗著對方的敏感點，情慾掌控著他們兩人的一切，他們現在只想要好好的和對方享受一場歡愉的肉體關係。

哈利靠在跩哥的胸前聽著對方的心跳，剛剛的性愛讓他們兩人在對方的胸前留下屬於自己的痕跡，跩哥撫摸著哈利的背部，輕輕的撩著，這樣的感覺讓他們感到很安心。

「馬份先生還吃醋嗎？」哈利乾脆起身跨坐在伴侶的身上。

「馬份太太不累嗎？」跩哥馬上翻身把人壓在床上。

「不要逃避我的問題，笨蛋跩哥。」哈利開始捏起跩哥的臉蛋。

「偶沒有。」因為哈利的動作跩哥發音不準確。

「最好沒有！」哈利故意用很大力捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「痛！」跩哥摸摸自己的臉頰不知道要說什麼。

看見跩哥打死不說哈利也不想要去管那麼多，反正這傢伙心情好心情壞不是自己可以控制的，明明老是帶給自己很多麻煩卻不自知，看見禮物就吃醋把自己壓在床上準備強暴自己，氣的哈利當然只能把人給踢下床去。

現在他又不說自己到底是怎麼回事，老是犯錯之後又不承認的習慣讓哈利很頭痛，久了自然不想要去理會跩哥，很乾脆的直接翻身睡覺去，跩哥看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

看見哈利不理自己跩哥也乖乖回到自己的位子躺好準備睡覺，習慣性的把人抱在自己的懷裡，就算把哈利拉到自己的懷裡也沒任何動靜讓跩哥不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子懷裡的人兒真的生氣了，對自己剛剛的動作很生氣。

「對不起，我弄疼你了。」跩哥乖乖的道歉。

「睡覺！下不為例！」哈利不想要多說什麼。

「哈利…」跩哥知道自己這次把人惹火了。

「吵死了，快點睡覺！」哈利把棉被拉起來把自己整個人蓋起來。

避免哈利把他們兩人悶死跩哥馬上拉開棉被，看樣子對方是真的生氣，暫時不想要理會自己，跩哥只好乖乖的抱著哈利睡覺，希望第二天早上醒來對方會原諒自己。

哈利確定跩哥睡著之後沒有多說什麼，只是睜開眼睛想著一些事情，有些事情讓他想到就嘆氣，明知道這個笨蛋的佔有慾很重，還是收下女學生給的禮物，他只是單純的不想要看到學生難過，沒想到會這樣，這讓哈利真不知道要說什麼才好。

「真是笨蛋…」哈利輕輕的嘆息，之後閉上眼睛入睡。

→胸 むね (所有)  
中文：胸部，落在胸部上的吻，意味著所有(你是我所有)


	13. 12、腕 (恋慕)

跩哥沒想到自己一時的衝動會讓他們之間產生疙瘩，哈利終究沒有多說什麼，也沒開口說要原諒自己，但是看得出來在某些方面哈利會躲著跩哥，想要發生親密關係會到一半把人推開，這點讓跩哥很懊惱。

自己衝動犯下的錯誤讓跩哥不知道要怎樣去彌補才好，如果開口問其他人又覺得很奇怪，更不用說要是被長輩們知道自己肯定會被罵，畢竟大家都把哈利當成寶貝在疼愛。

「父親和爹地怎麼了嗎？」艾莉亞先是第一個發現兩位父親不對勁的孩子。

「我們沒事，艾莉亞怎麼會這樣問呢？」哈利疑惑的看著小女兒。

「是啊！寶貝，我們沒事。」跩哥對此感到很心虛。

「平常父親會抱著爹地的說，為什麼今天不抱在一起了？」艾莉亞很清楚跩哥很喜歡抱著哈利。

哈利欲言又止的樣子讓艾莉亞知道一定有事情發生，不然害羞的哈利一定會跟她解釋，而另外一位父親跩哥沒有說話，讓艾莉亞知道肯定是父親欺負爹地，才會造成這樣的情形。

莉莉看見這樣的情形很無奈，她大概猜到是怎麼回事，畢竟她剛好目擊到哈利收下女學生的禮物那一幕，至於另外一位父親到底做了什麼事情她就不得而知，絕對是有傷害到哈利的內心。

一向感情很好的兩人不是吵架就是有這麼個不對勁，只有女兒們看得出來，詹姆和海塞神經大條根本感覺不出來他們有什麼異樣，就算有問題他們也不會去管那麼多。

「爸爸，你對爹地做了什麼事情？為什麼爹地會怕你碰他？」莉莉開門見山的問跩哥。

「一時吃醋，就…」跩哥不知道要怎樣告訴大女兒。

「你還真是傷了爹地的心啊！」莉莉聽見跩哥說的話搖頭。

「嗯！是啊！」跩哥已經不知道要說什麼了。

「你把爹地的愛踐踏成這樣，又傷害他，讓他不敢靠近你，要是我也是會傷心。」莉莉覺得男人的腦袋不知道是裝了什麼東西。

聽見女兒的訓話跩哥乖乖的不說話，他知道自己傷害了哈利，同時也傷了他的心，因為自己的不安造成現在這樣的情況，他已經不知道要怎樣去挽回，哈利始終不跟他說話和碰觸他。

以前吵架總是可以當天就和好，最嚴重的一次大概是他們同居在一起的時候，那一次也是誤會哈利，最後差點要分手，現在又犯了跟當初一樣的錯誤，這叫哈利怎麼會不傷心呢！

「哈利，對不起，你可以原諒我嗎？」跩哥不想要這樣被冷落，這樣的感覺很不舒服。

「你又沒做錯什麼事情，為什麼要求我原諒？」哈利看著跩哥緩緩的說著。

「我對你做了很過分的事情，而且已經不是第一次這樣誤會你，我寧願你像之前一樣跟我大吵，我也不要你這樣冷落我。」跩哥只差沒跪下來和哈利道歉。

「就說了沒事，我也沒冷落你。」哈利的語調是那樣的平穩，讓跩哥很不安。

總覺得下一瞬間哈利會拿出離婚證書出來要自己簽字，跩哥覺得哈利要是真的這樣做，自己肯定會崩潰到不知道要怎樣才好，雖然哈利到現在都沒有任何的打算，可是跩哥還是會怕這樣的情形發生。

這段時間跩哥才發現到自己是有多麼的愛哈利，當一切恍然大悟之後卻發現到對方已經不再像從前那樣，跩哥才會擔心到不知道要怎麼辦才好，他是那樣的依戀他，不能沒有他。

趁著哈利小憩的時候，跩哥親吻他的手臂表達自己的愛意，就算他不知道自己也覺得無所謂，只覺得自己是個蠢蛋，只會把他們之間的關係搞砸，而不是想想他們之間到底有好。

「哈利…」跩哥親吻哈利的手臂。

「唔…」哈利似乎有醒來的跡象，看見這樣的情形跩哥馬上拿起書來看。

這樣的動作讓跩哥覺得自己像小偷一樣，鬼鬼祟祟的不敢讓人家知道自己的意圖，等到哈利醒來看見跩哥正在看書，疑惑剛剛是否有人碰觸他，不過他大概也知道是誰這樣做，並不打算拆穿對方的謊言。

伸展身體之後起來準備去做自己的事情，故意繞去跩哥身邊，走到他身邊親吻他的臉頰，之後在親吻他的手臂，跩哥被這樣的動作給嚇到，他沒想到哈利會這樣做，這樣的動作代表他已經原諒自己。

「你啊！真是笨蛋！到底是有多不安？」哈利從後面抱著跩哥緩緩的說著。

「不知道。」跩哥這次很坦然。

「不是說過了嗎？波特家的人不會輕易的放手。」哈利開始整理起跩哥的長髮。

「只是覺得…」跩哥不知道要怎麼說。

「嫁給你這麼多年，還替你生下四個孩子，我會輕易的離開你嗎？」哈利一時玩性興起開始幫跩哥綁辮子。

「誰叫你太受歡迎，讓我不知道要說什麼才好。」跩哥想要阻止哈利繼續下去，可惜發現不行。

「你啊！真的是大笨蛋！」哈利乾脆讓跩哥轉向自己，然後自己蹲下來看著他。

「喂…」跩哥不知道哈利為什麼要這樣做。

哈利捧起跩哥的臉蛋，然後毫不猶豫的親吻他，以往害羞的他根本不會輕易的做這樣的動作，看見哈利做這樣的動作跩哥當然也嚇到，身體卻已經習慣性的回應對方的吻。

一吻過後他們兩人相視而笑，跩哥這才知道自己是個大笨蛋，眼前的人只會因為自己的動作而臉紅，也只有自己才會讓他做出這樣的動作，除此之外哈利不會和其他人做出這樣親密的動作，恍然大悟之後他擁抱自己最愛的人不說話。

→腕 うで (恋慕)  
中文：手臂，落在手臂上的吻，意味著戀慕


	14. 13、手首 (欲望)

「我還真的是大笨蛋！」跩哥明白哈利有多麼的愛自己。

「是啊！我的伴侶是個笨蛋。」哈利很高興跩哥明白自己有多麼的愛他。

跩哥抓起哈利的手親吻他的手腕，對方看見這樣的情形馬上臉紅，因為他知道親吻手腕是什麼意思，現在就算自己想要推開跩哥根本沒辦法，他可是把自己的手握得很緊，想要掙脫開來是不可能的事情。

當然最後的下場就是在床上滾了好幾圈，把這幾天的分量給補回來，看見跩哥開心的樣子哈利也不多說什麼，冷落這傢伙太久可不是好事，誰叫自己是那樣的愛他，捨不得看見他傷心的樣子。

看見跩哥難過的樣子自己也會很難過，的確當下自己是真的很生氣，生氣到一點也不想要理他，才會用這樣的方式來對待他，可是當自己看見他難過的樣子也很心疼，只好進一步解決這樣的情況。

「這次，你要怎樣討好我？」哈利很認真的看著跩哥。

「我惹你生氣，但是你冷落很久，還要我補償你，太過分了吧！」跩哥覺得這一點也不划算。

「嘿！你也傷了我的心，不需要補償嗎？」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「好吧！我考慮一下，那你也要補償我，冷落我那麼久。」跩哥開始摸著哈利的敏感點。

跩哥的動作讓哈利知道他想要做什麼，看樣子自己要腰痛好幾天，眼前這傢伙不會輕易的放過自己，一定會要自己好好的補償他，對此哈利感到很無奈也無法說什麼。

基於補償心態哈利還是決定好好的讓跩哥發洩一下，雖然代價是腰痛好幾天也無所謂，只要對方開心就好，不然的話對方肯定會跟自己沒完沒了，太過分的話自己也可以和他補償。

「你真的是…」哈利已經不知道要說什麼。

「誰叫你太美，總是讓我欲罷不能。」跩哥喜歡看哈利陷入情慾的樣子。

「你給我閉嘴！」哈利很想要推開對方。

「呵呵！」跩哥才不管哈利的抗議。

早上醒來哈利不知道要說什麼，因為腰部的地方很痠痛，很想要痛打枕邊人，後來想想算了，乾脆先給自己一些治療的術法，開始準備今天早上要上課的內容，而自家的枕邊人不知道跑到哪裡去。

現在哈利一點也不想要去想那麼多，反正對方想要去哪裡不是自己可以管的事情，對他來說跩哥不是可以束縛的人，所以他想要去哪裡就去哪裡，如果哪天對方變心，自己也有心理準備。

與其說跩哥對自己很不安，哈利不知道自己是否可以承受，只是他沒有告訴跩哥自己的不安，對方察覺不到也就算了，沒想到對方會這樣對待自己，讓他感到很傷心，其實哈利已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「嘿！我記得你說想要吃英式早餐，我請小精靈弄好。」跩哥拿著好吃的早餐，很高興的進入房間。

「嗯！謝謝。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥，他沒想到對方會記得自己想要吃什麼樣的早餐。

「你…怎麼了嗎？」跩哥覺得哈利有些不對勁，那種不對勁自己說不上來。

「我只是在胡思亂想，沒事的！你想多了。」哈利把自己的早餐拿走，乖乖的吃起來。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，乖乖的吃起今天的早餐，他知道自從那件事情過後他們兩人的關係有點變化，似乎是因為他們兩人把不安給顯現出來，可是哈利顯現的不明顯。

哈利從不會表現出自己的不安，只會偶爾會問問自己說會不會變心，當然那只不過是他們兩人閒話家常談到的時候才會說，其他的時候什麼話都不會說，讓他不知道要說什麼。

「對不起，一直以來讓你不安了。」吃完早餐之後跩哥握著哈利的手說。

「我…沒有…不安…」哈利斷斷續續的說著。

「怎麼可能沒有，我會害怕你難道就不會嗎？」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「或許會吧…」哈利看見跩哥的笑容不知道要說什麼。

跩哥親吻哈利，很認真的看著他，從現在起自己要好好的給他穩定的安全感，告訴他說自己是多麼的愛他，很多事情什麼話不需要多說，要解除雙方的不安要用一定的方法。

他們會用自己的方法來解除對方的不安，同時也不希望這樣的事情再次產生，結婚那麼久的時間他們還會不安，想想還真是可笑，明明只要和對方在一起就覺得很幸福，卻還是會感到不安。

跩哥會用自己的方式來補償哈利，而且這個補償方式一定會讓對方滿意，他相信哈利一定會滿意自己的補償方式，他就是有這樣的信心，絕對會讓他滿意到不行，還會希望自己繼續下去。

「想要什麼補償？」跩哥很乾脆的問哈利。

「你自己想，我還真不知道要跟你討什麼補償。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

「我要給你的補償你一定會滿意，等著看！」跩哥很有信心相信哈利會滿意。

「我等著看！」哈利知道對方一定會讓自己滿意。

至於是什麼樣的補償方式，那就是他們小倆口的事情，旁人無法去探討，哈利會很滿意跩哥給予自己的補償，同時跩哥也用這樣的方式來試著驅走哈利內心當中的不安。

簡單的一切是那樣的幸福，跩哥相信自己會牽著哈利的手走一輩子，當初追人追得很辛苦，跩哥才不會輕易的放手，要是輕易的放手自己就太對不起當初對哈利一見鍾情的自己。

→手首 てくび (欲望)  
中文：手腕，落在手腕上的吻，意味著慾望


	15. 14、手の甲 (敬愛)

親吻女士的手背在英國是紳士的行為，當然跩哥和哈利不會跟女人跳舞，因此很少會做出這個動作，他們寧願不紳士也不想要讓其他人得逞，更不想要讓對方感到不開心。

但是跩哥在邀請哈利跳舞的時候會親吻他的手背，而對方已經習慣他這個動作，只要被他邀請跳舞就會有這樣的動作出現，大家也習慣他們兩人會做出這樣的動作。

「我有榮幸可以邀請你跳舞嗎？」跩哥牽起哈利的手，然後親吻他的手背。

「當然。」哈利不會讓跩哥跟其他人一起跳舞。

霍格華茲每到一段時間就會舉行舞會，從霍格華茲學校畢業的他們早已經習慣這樣的活動，當然在霍格華茲教書的他們也不能倖免要去跳舞，絕對不能待在房間避開舞會。

有心想要避開也是可以避開，大部分的教師還是很樂意參加舞會，和學生們一起跳舞，這時候就會看見學生們會想盡辦法挑選自己的舞伴，有些膽大的學生還會去邀請自己心儀的教授一起跳舞。

不過跩哥和哈利會拒絕女學生的邀請，儘管有些女學生還是不死心，努力想要邀請他們兩人一起跳舞，只是他們兩人會拒絕這些可愛的女學生，不會和任何一位女學生一起跳舞。

「我想要宰了那兩個臭小子。」跩哥看見女兒跳舞的舞伴有些火大。

「不要鬧了，他們又不一定是她們的男友。」哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「最好不要給我是，不然我肯定會宰了那兩個小子。」跩哥說的咬牙切齒，看著那兩個臭小子很火大。

「你啊！老是這樣會被莉莉和艾莉亞討厭。」哈利很無奈的說出這句話，要是太過分肯定會讓女兒們討厭。

「哼！」跩哥繼續和哈利一起跳舞。

哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈，看樣子哪天女兒們把另外一半帶到他們的面前時，不知道跩哥會做出什麼樣的動作，反正到時候自己肯定要好好的阻止他，不然的話他們家的女兒會沒人要。

當然以莉莉和艾莉亞的一切不怕找不到另外一半，只是自家老爸會做出什麼樣的動作出來不知道，哈利覺得只要孩子們可以找到自己所愛的人，過的很幸福他就很高興。

他相信跩哥一定也是這樣的想法，只是對於女兒們會比較保護，孩子們幸福快樂哈利就會很高興，而自己的另外一半依舊是眼前的人，自己也會繼續幸福下去，只要一家子很幸福就好。

「我想，我現在的心願，就是大家過得很幸福就好。」哈利一邊跳舞一邊跟跩哥說。

「只要和你一起繼續牽手走下去，我會一直、一直幸福下去。」跩哥知道自己和哈利在一起會很幸福。

「我們都這麼幸福，你何必破壞孩子們的幸福呢？」哈利知道跩哥對於女兒們的另外一半會很嚴格。

「嚴格一點也好，不然等到她們受到欺負就太晚了。」跩哥一定會防範未然，絕對不會讓任何人欺負自己的女兒。

不過當跩哥看見女兒們的舞伴親吻她們的手時，有一股想要衝出去揍人的衝動，哈利看見這樣的情形馬上阻止跩哥，以免他真的會出去揍人，變成教授痛打學生的事件。

避免這樣的情形出現，哈利一定會抓著跩哥，他現在覺得知道榮恩為什麼會想要痛打自家兒子，這樣的心情在自己的另外一半身上也可以看見，雖然很無奈卻也沒辦法。

榮恩的女兒和自家兒子是情侶關係，偏偏又是那個姓氏是馬份的那個兒子，這點可讓榮恩憤恨不平，妙麗覺得沒有什麼，只是看見自家老公想要痛揍人的時候會出手阻止。

「我絕對要宰了那兩個小子。」跩哥快要氣到不行。

「你快跟榮恩一定變成傻爸爸了。」哈利看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「她們可是我的心頭肉，我的前世情人，起容他們這樣對待。」跩哥對於女兒們的疼愛哈利一點也不想要說什麼。

「嘛…別跟海塞一樣就好。」想起兒子坎坷（？）的情路哈利不知道要說什麼。

果然還是不能和孩子們一起參加舞會，看見跩哥快要抓狂的樣子哈利只有這樣的心得感想，尤其是當遇到女兒們的事情更是會這樣，說到底不過就是傻爸爸的心態在作祟。

一直把女兒們當成寶在照顧，自然不希望有討人厭的男孩子來追求她們，只可惜孩子們總有一天要長大，不會永遠待在他們的庇蔭之下，這種必經的過程還是不要太早發生的好。

哈利覺得等到女兒們成年之後再來對她們的另外一半品頭論足，現在開始品頭論足似乎有點早了，誰知道她們是否可以撐到成年之後，畢竟有些戀情到了成年之後緣分也結束了。

「我覺得這些事情等她們到成年之後再說也來得及。」哈利覺得現在就生氣還太早了點。

「你說的簡單，我就是不爽有人接近莉莉和艾莉亞。」跩哥一臉不爽的樣子讓哈利感到很無言。

「隨你。」哈利已經不想管那麼多了。

跩哥就是不爽這種事在自己的眼前發生，畢竟女兒們可是他捧在手心中呵護的寶貝，天知道那些人會怎樣對待他，因此看到這樣的情形跩哥當然會生氣，氣哪個不知道哪裡來的小鬼來拐他們的寶貝女兒。

哈利親吻跩哥的手背，其他的他什麼話也都沒說，反正這種事情現在去討論還太早了，偏偏眼前的傢伙就是說不聽，他也沒有辦法，乾脆撒手不去管那麼多，省的到時候自己跟他生氣。

→手の甲 てのこう (敬愛)  
中文：手背，落在手背上的吻，意味著，敬愛


	16. 15、掌 (懇願)

「哈利、哈利，拜託嘛！」跩哥低聲下氣的求著自己最愛的人。

「我不要！你休想要我穿女裝。」哈利看見跩哥手上的女裝很火大。

「可是…你穿女裝的樣子…很好看！」跩哥看見哈利火大的樣子開始示弱。

「你別想！我死也不會穿！」哈利只差沒有拿出魔杖出來把人轟出去。

看見哈利抵抗的樣子腦袋開始思考到底要怎樣讓他穿上女裝，跩哥當然會用方法讓哈利穿上女裝，只是之後的下場會怎樣他就不知道要怎麼說，肯定要睡沙發好幾天，哈利生氣起來可是很恐怖。

不過跩哥的方法多的是，賴皮的方法也很多，而且哈利一定也拿自己沒辦法，從小到大跩哥總是想盡方法讓哈利穿上女裝，自從看見他穿上女裝的樣子後就一直沒有忘記，自然會想盡辦法上他穿上女裝。

哈利當然知道跩哥會用盡辦法讓自己穿上的女裝，自己當然會想辦法抵擋他的詭計，可惜跩哥在這上面略勝一籌，哈利只能放棄自己的自尊乖乖的穿上女裝，氣到他想要把人給揍飛。

「呵呵！」跩哥一臉開心的看著哈利。

「跩哥．馬份！你給我去死！」哈利火大的看著跩哥。

「你知道，打賭輸了要服從。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「混帳！」哈利還是乖乖穿上女裝。

哈利咬牙切齒的穿上女裝，跩哥看見這樣的情形很滿意，抓起他的手親吻他的手掌，害的哈利不知道要說什麼，他知道跩哥的意思，那是請求的意思，自己是不可以和他生氣。

這點讓哈利不知道要說什麼，儘管想要生氣也沒辦法生氣，只能穿的女裝打扮成女孩子出去見人，不知道大家看見後會說什麼，他實在是不解為什麼跩哥會喜歡自己穿女裝的樣子。

身為男人的哈利實在是不喜歡穿女裝，每次穿著女裝站在大家的面前讓他不知道要說什麼，儘管大家都說很好看，可是哈利就是不喜歡穿女裝，他是堂堂正正的男人。

「呵呵！這樣子大家一定認不出來是你。」跩哥很高興看見哈利穿女裝的樣子。

「最好是啦！」哈利不爽的捏著跩哥的臉蛋。

「一定會認不出來，我有信心。」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「混帳，你給我睡沙發三天！」哈利不爽的看著跩哥，說出懲罰的條件。

跩哥苦笑的看著哈利，然後牽起他的手一起出去見人，他們的孩子看見跩哥和哈利不知道要說什麼，深深的認為跩哥太過厲害，竟然有辦法讓哈利穿上女裝，不得不說哈利穿上的女裝的樣子真的很漂亮。

大家看見哈利穿女裝的樣子很訝異，沒想到哈利穿上女裝很漂亮，這次的舞會跩哥故意讓哈利穿上女裝，就是因為想要讓有些人知難而退，最近被那些人吵到很煩，所以只好把哈利拉出來讓人知道自己已經有伴侶。

畢竟那些人總是不相信跩哥和哈利已經在一起，認為兩個男人在一起總有一天會分開，她們總是有機會會和跩哥在一起，這點讓跩哥很頭痛，自然會想盡辦法來讓那些人退讓。

「你只是要我穿上女裝避人耳目，是嗎？」哈利知道跩哥的意圖之後很不爽。

「沒辦法，他們不相信我們在一起，認為我們一定會分手。」跩哥對這件事感到很頭痛。

「你真的讓我很傷腦筋，很欠揍。」哈利真的很想要把跩哥給踹飛，然後痛毆他一頓。

「不要這樣嘛！幫幫我，好嗎？親愛的。」跩哥撒嬌的讓哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

哈利很想要甩開跩哥的手，但是自己實在是無法拒絕他，即使經過這麼久的時間他還是無法拒絕跩哥，只能乖乖的聽著他的建議幫忙他來解決這件事情，至於之後要怎樣懲罰他，那是哈利的事情。

那些不死心的女孩子看見哈利穿女裝的樣子很訝異，根本跟女人沒有兩樣，打扮起來真的很漂亮，自己根本沒有辦法比，就算那些女學生想要反駁卻發現自己無法反駁。

跩哥和哈利親密的動作讓大家覺得很閃，哈利的愛慕者不會踏到他的底線，因為他們知道哈利很愛跩哥，偏偏跩哥的愛慕者卻不是這樣，大概大多都是史萊哲林的學生，自然不會輕易的死心。

「明明四個學院的愛慕者都有，怎麼你學院的女學生就這樣不死心。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「我也不知道，我以為是葛萊分多的學生會不死心，結果是史萊哲林的學生。」跩哥感到很困擾，不知道要怎樣解決。

「哼哼！我學院的學生才不會那樣有心機。」哈利是唯一一個不是葛萊分多畢業，卻擔任葛萊分多的學院長。

「意思是說史萊哲林的人很有心機囉！別忘了你也是那個學院畢業的人。」跩哥當然知道哈利的意思。

「你知道我的意思，別給我亂誤會。」哈利惡狠狠的看著跩哥，他一定會讓跩哥永生難忘自己的懲罰。

「嘛！你當我沒說，不要這樣生氣啦！我會乖乖聽你的話。」跩哥看見哈利生氣的樣子馬上求饒。

當跩哥說完之後哈利用高跟鞋痛踩他的腳，一瞬間可以看見他變臉，但是又馬上恢復正常的樣子，哈利應該要好好的跟眼前這傢伙說，自己當初差點要被分入葛萊分多，只是因為會說爬說嘴的關係而進入史萊哲林。

當然某部分的原因是跩哥也在裡面，自己的兄弟們也在那裏，不然以哈利的個性來說比較偏向葛萊分多，不過他比較意外是麥教授會破例讓他當學院長，畢竟他不是葛萊分多畢業的學生。

→掌 てのひら (懇願)  
中文：手掌，落在手掌上的吻，意味著，請求


	17. 16、指先 (賞賛)

四個孩子看見跩哥的表情差點沒笑出來，哈利那一腳踩的肯定很痛，只是跩哥不想要在學生面前出糗，自然馬上恢復笑容，可惜了想要看好戲的傢伙們，詹姆和海塞還希望跩哥會大叫出來。

「真可惜，老爸被爹地踩了一腳沒大叫出來。」詹姆像是看好戲一般的說著。

「你覺得他有可能會在這種地方出糗嗎？別傻了。」莉莉白了一眼給自家老哥。

「看樣子爹地很生氣呢！」海塞微笑的看著眼前的情況。

「那是絕對的，誰叫爸爸要這樣做。」艾莉亞覺得跩哥之後會死得很慘。

事情順利解決之後他們兩人放心許多，跩哥相信自己應該不會再收到那些有愛情靈藥的食物，這時候哈利才知道原來學生會送有參雜愛情靈藥的食物給跩哥，不然跩哥怎麼會要他穿女裝來跳舞。

儘管事出有因哈利還是很不爽，回到房間後當然會想盡辦法整整跩哥，讓他知道自己是不可以欺負，想要隨便欺負自己就要有被懲罰的心理準備，雖然有時候哈利會心軟就是。

「別生氣啦！」跩哥馬上低聲下氣的說著，然後抓著哈利的手親吻他的指尖。

「你這是在變相的讚美我，是嗎？」哈利看見跩哥的表情還是很火大。

「親愛的，要不是我想不出辦法來，何需要你出馬呢？」跩哥總是有辦法安撫哈利的情緒。

「親愛的跩哥，你怎麼可能會想不出辦法，你只是單純想要看我穿女裝罷了。」哈利微笑的說出跩哥的意圖。

「親愛的，還是你了解我！」跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑。

「你還是給我睡沙發三天！」哈利把手抽開不繼續管他的伴侶。

「哎呀！真生氣了。」跩哥苦笑的看著這樣的情形。

哈利把身上的衣服換下來之後倒在床上睡覺，反正今天不會有人跟自己搶這張大床，他可以好好的休息，更不用去理會跩哥的意圖，儘管跩哥剛剛有親吻稱讚自己，但是他還是不想太早原諒他。

跩哥乖乖的把沙發用變形魔法變成床的樣子然後睡在上面，他有點懷念哈利的體溫，這下子要好好想想怎樣安撫自家伴侶，畢竟哈利生氣起來有時候可是不好安撫，不過這樣的懲罰讓他覺得沒什麼，因為他看見哈利穿女裝的樣子。

只要可以看見哈利穿女裝的樣子，即使被懲罰也無所謂，只是不知道對方什麼時候才會消氣，雖然這次是故意這樣做，問題也解決了，不過對方非常的生氣，他可要好好想想才行。

『沒跩哥在身邊真好！』哈利趴在床上不想動。

『沒有哈利的體溫真怪！』這是跩哥單獨一人睡覺的感覺。

第二天醒來哈利發現自己被跩哥抱在懷裡，看樣子有人半夜不甘寂寞的爬回床上睡覺，看見這樣的情形哈利很無奈也不好多說什麼，對方賴皮已經不是一天兩天的事情，他能說什麼。

先行醒來的哈利很乾脆的請家庭小精靈把早餐端到房間給他們，跩哥抱著自己根本無法移動，哈利揮揮自己的手拿起一本書來看，很小的時候他就有練習無杖魔法，這點小事情根本難不倒他。

看見跩哥睡得很沉的樣子哈利也不想要叫醒他，任由他這樣睡下去，打算時間差不多後再叫醒他，每次跩哥都會賴皮，讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好，不管怎樣的處罰，他總是有辦法賴皮就是。

「唔…早安…」跩哥在哈利還沒叫他之前就醒了過來。

「早安，醒了就放開我。」哈利很無奈的說出這句話。

「不要…」跩哥開始任性，似乎不打算放開哈利的手。

「不要給我任性。」哈利捏了捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「好啦！」跩哥是那樣的不甘願。

看見這樣的情形哈利苦笑，在跩哥放開他之後抓起他的手親吻他的指尖，這個動作讓跩哥很訝異，回神過來後馬上開心的抱著哈利，又親又摟又抱的讓對方想要推開他。

雖然很無奈但是哈利並沒有推開他，等到跩哥意識到哈利不開心後馬上放手，最後又被捏了臉頰也沒多說什麼話，不過哈利還是可以在他的眼睛裡看見開心的情緒。

「早餐放在桌上，去梳洗準備吃早餐。」哈利下床去梳洗之前丟給跩哥這句話。

「好。」跩哥很開心哈利已經原諒自己。

看見哈利進入浴室之後開心的尾隨他進去，從背後擁抱自己最愛的人，被這樣突如其來的熊抱讓哈利差點站不穩，同時覺得這傢伙什麼時候像個小孩子一樣，更好笑的是這樣的動作可說是葛萊分多的人才會做出來的動作。

跩哥把人轉到自己的面前，然後用力的親吻自己最愛的人，哈利習慣性的回應跩哥的吻，霸道的個性讓哈利知道跩哥就是一名史萊哲林，同時也是純血貴族，不過有時候會顯現小孩子氣的樣子。

「我不要再分床睡了。」跩哥表現的楚楚可憐，希望哈利會原諒他。

「三天才過一天，別想！」哈利是個很有原則的人。

「沒你，我睡不好。」跩哥想盡辦法賴皮。

「那是你的問題，不干我的事。」哈利就是要跩哥乖乖的執行。

對於自己的苦求對方竟然不答應，跩哥雖然感到很無奈卻沒辦法說什麼，既然對方已經默認自己半夜可以爬上床睡覺，那乾脆一點等哈利睡著了他再來爬上床睡覺就好。

哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥的盤算，即使知道也會縱容他，默認他所有的行為，這點身為他的伴侶的跩哥很清楚，儘管如此他們還是不會多說什麼，誰叫他們太過了解對方的個性。

→指先 ゆびさき (賞賛)  
中文：指尖，落在指尖上的吻，意味著，讚美


	18. 17、腹 (回帰)

沒有黑巫師在的日子正氣師們很閒，身為正氣師司長的哈利不需要去管那麼多，反觀身為高級治療師的跩哥事情很多，往往要兼顧教師的責任還要處理醫院方面的事情，有時候會出差不在哈利身邊。

加上哈利調動指揮得宜，正氣師方面只需要把公文拿給他看，讓他批准簽名之後大多就沒他的事情，因此哈利可以花上更多心思在學生身上，當然跩哥也是可以，只是要處理的雜事比自己還要多。

偏偏跩哥厲害的地方就是可以方方面面都打理好，包含他們家經商的部分，這是讓哈利最佩服的地方，要不是波特家的家產還有另外一個人幫忙管理，哈利肯定焦頭爛額。

「又要出差了？」哈利看見桌上的公文後問跩哥。

「嗯，沒辦法，那些傢伙搞不定，教父又不肯親自出面。」跩哥很不想要和哈利分開。

「那也是沒辦法的。」哈利聽見跩哥的解釋後沒多說什麼。

「我要和教父抗議，哪有人要自己的教子去犧牲的！」跩哥想到要和哈利分開就不太高興。

哈利苦笑的看著眼前的情況，他知道賽佛勒斯不想要親自出馬的理由，大概只是單純的想要好好的陪陪身邊的人，獲得賽佛勒斯真傳的跩哥就不得不要親自代理處理那些事情。

雖然學校的事情不需要太過擔心，可以代課的教授大有人在，跩哥還是不想要和哈利分開，對他來說和哈利分開是一件很痛苦的事情，太過於痛苦讓他一點也不想要做。

「別抱怨了，就好好去處理就好。」哈利幫跩哥打好領帶微笑的說。

「看你開心的，和我分開真的很好啊！」跩哥不甘願的問著對方。

「還好，挺安靜的。」言下之意就是跩哥你平常太吵了。

跩哥聽見哈利的話苦笑，離去之前哈利給予跩哥一個吻，讓他可以安心的去開會，自己也可以專心的把所有的事情給處理完，雖然很不甘願，但是得到一個吻的跩哥還是乖乖的去開會。

看見對方乖乖去開會哈利沒多說什麼，現在自己把該做的事情做好就好，其他可以不要去想那麼多，對他來說跩哥不在清境許多，平常老是在自己身邊吵得要死的傢伙不在他當然可以清淨許多。

跩哥的吵不是嘴巴上說說的話，而是會用自己的方式來打擾他做事，最後想盡辦法把自己拐上床去，這點往往讓哈利很頭疼，實在是受不了跩哥老是打擾自己，親親抱抱還可以接受，最恨的是被抓去滾床單。

「哈利，馬份那傢伙沒跟你在一起。」現任的藥草學教授奈威看到哈利單獨一人感到很疑惑。

「他今天去開會，好像有什麼魔藥方面的會議要處理。」哈利如實的告訴奈威這位好友。

「沒看到你和他在一起感覺真奇怪。」奈威覺得他們兩人不管到哪裡都在一起。

「奈威，我們也會有各自行動的時候，不需要太大驚小怪。」哈利當然知道奈威的意思。

「從以前就知道你們感情很好，這樣真的很好呢！」奈威衷心的希望朋友們都很幸福。

「奈威你也很幸福，不是嗎？」哈利知道奈威和妻子的感情甚篤。

「是啊！很幸福呢！」奈威開心的笑著。

奈威笑笑的點頭，他的確很幸福，有那位自己最愛的妻子在身邊，真的很幸福，哈利看見奈威幸福的笑容微笑，身邊的朋友每個人都很幸福他很高興，畢竟他最大的心願就是大家可以幸福快樂。

夜晚到了要睡覺前跩哥還是沒回來，哈利看見這樣的情形決定先睡覺，很多時候他選擇不要等門，只因他相信自己的伴侶，不需要這樣等門而不小心看到自己不想看到的事情。

「看樣子今天是不會回來了，先睡好了。」哈利看了一下時鐘後就上床睡覺。

半夜跩哥回到霍格華茲的房間當中，看見哈利已經睡著的樣子沒有多說什麼，他知道哈利很多時候不願意等門，對他來說要是看見不想看到的事情，那可就會讓他傷腦筋。

不過這樣也好，跩哥也不希望哈利總是等著自己入睡，熬夜可是很傷身體的事情，跩哥才捨不得讓哈利這樣做，第二天早上對方看見自己平安回來就好，這些小事情不需要太過計較。

梳洗過後的跩哥看見躺在床上已經睡著的哈利沒有說什麼，只是輕輕的掀開他的衣服親吻他的肚子，這個意思表示說自己回到他身邊，希望他不要再繼續擔心下去，入睡前擁抱自己心愛的人跩哥很開心。

「嗯…回來啦！」哈利睡眼惺忪的說著。

「嗯！我回來了，快睡吧！」跩哥聽見哈利的問話開始哄著他入睡。

「好。」哈利臉上露出微笑，他很開心跩哥回到自己的身邊。

「親愛的，晚安。」跩哥相信剛剛自己的吻哈利一定有感覺到。

跩哥不喜歡離開哈利的身邊，每天下班回家第一件事情就是衝回家看自己最愛的人，哈利是正氣師司長，很多時候可以準時回家，但是身為治療師的自己可就不一定了。

歸心似箭的他會拒絕很多應酬，踏入家門看見哈利的身影他才會放心下來，跩哥不知道要怎樣說這樣的自己，因為那樣的自己真的很不符合自己的個性，但是他知道這也是幸福的一種。

相愛到最後一定會出現這樣的情形，即使他們不會干預對方的一切，還是會擔心對方受到任何的傷害，他們會用自己的方式來保護自己最愛的人，不會讓人傷害自己最愛的人。

→腹 はら (回帰)  
中文：肚子，落在肚子上的吻，意味著，回歸


	19. 18、腰 (束縛)

「幹嘛一直看著我的腰部？」哈利站在鏡子前面換衣服的時候感受到跩哥的視線。

「只是在想，你的曲線真好看。」當跩哥把這句話說完後，哈利微笑的拿起沙發上的抱枕丟過去。

「嘿！我是在稱讚你耶！」跩哥馬上把抱枕給接好。

「謝謝你的讚美。」哈利換好衣服不想要和跩哥多說什麼。

「呵呵，親愛的，我是說真的。」跩哥把人拉到自己的面前，然後親吻他的腰部。

「不要鬧了。」哈利當然知道跩哥親吻想要表達的意義。

跩哥親吻完畢後把人壓倒在床上，開始撫摸哈利的腰部，似乎想要繼續下去，哈利看見這樣的情形馬上推開跩哥，畢竟今天不是假日，可不能這樣隨便，被推開的人雖然很不高興卻也不能做什麼。

現在跩哥多麼想要把人壓在自己的身下，然後任由他在自己的懷裡呻吟，可惜今天不是假日，對方不會讓自己這樣做，儘管他現在很想要這樣做，可是看見哈利的眼神他無法動手。

「今天可是要上課的日子，親愛的馬份教授。」哈利捧起跩哥的臉親下去。

「哼！該死的上課日。」跩哥不太高興今天要去教導那些小鬼。

「如果你想要，晚上再說！」哈利知道要怎樣去安撫跩哥。

「你確定今晚會好好的躺在床上等我嗎？波特教授。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑。

「你說呢？」哈利露出好看的微笑。

「我說，會的！」跩哥抓起哈利的手親吻著。

「既然知道就請乖乖去上課。」哈利抽開自己的手先行離開房間。

跩哥覺得每次故意挑釁自己的哈利真的很可愛，這樣的他讓自己欲罷不能，可愛的樣子讓他一點也不想要放開他的手，不過哈利可是不會輕易妥協的，這點跩哥很清楚。

跩哥隨手拿起一件長大衣穿上後準備去教課，他家迷人的哈利已經出門去教學，自己再不出現在那些小鬼頭面前，肯定會不小心暴動，雖然跩哥相信有人可以管教他們卻還是決定早些出現比較好。

由於他們兩人的教學方式很特別，所以學生們很喜歡上他們的課，在霍格華茲當中他們是名列最受歡迎的教授之一的人，甚至還是雜誌上排名想要成為伴侶的第一、第二名。

「那麼，現在親愛的波特教授要實現早上說的諾言嗎？」跩哥跨坐在哈利的身上。

「我有拒絕你的權利嗎？馬份教授。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「當然是沒有。」跩哥開始撫摸哈利最敏感的腰部。

「跩哥，你…」哈利本想要抗議，卻所有的話都沒入對方的嘴裡。

早在哈利要抗議之前跩哥早已經想到辦法要來對付他，因此故意在他抗議之前親吻他，而對方因為自己的親吻習慣性的回應自己，這樣忘情的親吻對方很容易上火，尤其跩哥又正在撫摸哈利的腰部。

這樣的雙重攻擊之下哈利馬上進入情慾的世界當中，雙手扯著跩哥的衣服，他沒想到自己今天早上換衣服的情形會讓對方想要親吻自己的腰部，然後現在卻又開始要和自己發生關係。

不知道從什麼時候起跩哥很喜歡親吻哈利的腰部，那個吻意味著什麼意義他們倆人都很清楚，有此一說是把對方給束縛住，他們知道這個意思代表著什麼，他們自然不會去介意那麼多。

「跩哥…」哈利已經不知道要說什麼了。

「親愛的，你真美！」看見哈利迷茫的眼神跩哥很興奮。

「嗯…啊…哈…」在跩哥的動作之下哈利只能呻吟。

一次又一次的撞擊讓哈利只能呻吟，然後祈求跩哥給予自己更多，他需要對方給予多一點的快感來滿足自己的慾望，不滿足的動作讓跩哥知道哈利很想要自己，自然會加快抽插的動作來滿足對方。

哈利的後穴又把自己夾的很緊，似乎是一點也不想要放開自己，當然除了後面跩哥偶爾也會給前面一點福利，這樣的雙重夾擊之下，哈利很快的就達到高潮，當兩人同時一起達到高潮之後，跩哥才緩緩的退出。

看見哈利的後穴流出自己的精液跩哥很高興，而哈利發洩出來的液體噴在自己的身上，房間充滿了他們汗水和精液的味道，情慾過後的一切是那樣的美好，春光旖旎的樣子又會讓人色心大起。

「親愛的，我們再來一次可好？」跩哥除了撫摸哈利的腰部以外還刻意撫摸他的稚嫩。

「嗯…不要鬧了…」在跩哥的動作之下哈利又達到一次高潮。

「親愛的，我都還沒你就射了。」跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，然後舔著自己手上的精液。

「唔…我又不是故意的…」哈利起身面向跩哥，然後低頭幫跩哥解決他的慾望。

「唔…嗯…親愛的…」由於哈利的技巧太好讓跩哥只能呻吟。

當哈利幫跩哥口交的時候，對方只能呻吟不能說什麼，哈利鮮少會幫跩哥這樣做，不過當他幫跩哥這樣做的時候，對方總是會感到很愉悅、很舒服，而自己也沒有什麼不適應感。

跩哥退出哈利的身體之後沒多久又硬了，自然會想要繼續下去，看見對方的下體緩緩的流出白色的液體時，他有一種說不出來的興奮感，看見這樣的情形自然很快就硬了起來。

哈利的口交技巧很好，每次到最後跩哥只能繳械投降，當他棄械投降之後，對方會把自己的精液給吞下肚，然後舔舔自己的嘴巴，這樣情色的畫面會讓他想要再來一次，當然跩哥也會遵從自己的慾望和哈利再來一次。

→腰 こし (束縛)  
中文：腰，落在腰上的吻，意味著，束縛


	20. 19、腿 (支配)

「好痛！」哈利摸著自己的大腿，他覺得自己痛到快要說不出話來了。

「坐下，我檢查看看。」跩哥看見哈利莫名其妙的痛了起來馬上檢查他的身體。

「你是去撞到什麼，瘀青這麼嚴重，怪不得會很痛。」跩哥看見哈利腿上大片的瘀青很不開心。

「啊！大概是今天要保護一個學生，沒想到會撞到東西。」哈利這才想起自己是做了什麼事情。

「你是笨蛋嗎？不會施魔法保護自己嗎？」跩哥聽見哈利魯莽的做法很不爽。

「一時之間沒想那麼多。」哈利低頭不敢看向跩哥。

看見跩哥一臉生氣的樣子哈利不敢說什麼，這的確是自己不小心才會造成的結果，對方身為自己專用的治療師肯定會很生氣，好不容易現在沒什麼在出任務，竟然會在學校受傷，對方自然會不高興。

哈利雖然被分在史萊哲林，但是內心當中卻是一個不折不扣的葛萊分多，這樣衝動的做法保護到別人傷到自己，跩哥當然會很生氣，誰叫哈利對跩哥來說是很重要的伴侶。

「對不起嘛！跩哥，不要生氣了，好不好？」哈利用撒嬌的語氣說著，手扯著對方的衣服。

「不好，你每次跟我這樣說後，下次照樣還是出事。」跩哥覺得哈利說的話不能相信。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話放下手沒多說什麼，他知道對方說的話是對的，自己的確每次答應他可是下次還是會出事，看見對方這樣生氣他也不打算多說什麼，畢竟對方生氣也是有原因的。

看見哈利不跟自己說話跩哥有些訝異，幫哈利治療完之後對方只是躺在床上抱著枕頭沒多說任何的話，一時之間跩哥還不知道要怎樣去反應，哈利沒有任何鬧脾氣或是跟自己生氣的情形出現，竟然不跟自己說話讓他很訝異。

「哈利，你幹嘛不說話？」跩哥把東西收拾完畢看見哈利還是不理自己的樣子問。

「我現在不想說話。」哈利緩緩的講出這句話後又不繼續多說話。

「你在生我的氣？」跩哥只是這樣猜測。

「我沒有生你的氣，我只是覺得…」哈利不知道該怎麼和跩哥說。

「嘿！你可別跟我說你配不上我，或是說為什麼我當初要選你的話。」跩哥大概知道哈利會說什麼。

「喔…那沒事了，我要睡覺了。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話後沒有繼續說什麼，他知道自己想要表達的意思對方都知曉。

跩哥看見這樣的情形馬上阻止對方睡覺，今天晚上的情人談話還沒開始，哈利竟然就想要睡覺，他們睡前總是會說一些話，要是沒說話跩哥會覺得很奇怪，可是看見對方今天一點也不想理自己的樣子當然要阻止。

哈利一臉憤恨的看著跩哥，他實在是不知道為什麼對方要阻止自己睡覺，今晚他實在是沒有心情和跩哥聊天，況且害自己受傷的學生也被跩哥罰了勞動服務，更不用說剛剛數落自己的人也是他。

看見哈利一臉不高興的樣子跩哥沒有多說什麼，他只是躺在自己的位子上看著哈利，不過對方不怎麼領情的轉過身打算睡覺，跩哥當然會用自己的方式讓對方妥協陪自己說話。

「我說了我要睡覺，沒心情和你說話聊天。」哈利很不爽的推開跩哥。

「你知道嗎？看見你受傷我有多心疼。」跩哥親吻哈利受傷的大腿。

「我知道你很心疼，但是我不想和你說話。」看見跩哥親吻自己的大腿，哈利大概知道他的意思。

「哈利，別這樣，我沒有責怪你的意思。」跩哥不想要讓對方認為自己有責怪他的意思。

「我沒有認為你責怪我，是我自己大意。」說完哈利就閉上眼睛睡覺。

哈利真心的不想要和跩哥說話，對於自己是巫師這件事哈利還是很清楚，偏偏自己本能反應不是掏出魔杖，而是直接抱著學生去承受那樣的衝擊，跩哥要是責怪自己他也認了。

跩哥清楚哈利很多時候都是用本能反應去處理事情，會不小心受傷也是這個的緣故，他知道對方從未怪罪自己責怪他，只是對於哈利冷處理他們之間的關係跩哥當然就不怎麼願意。

跩哥摸摸哈利的臉頰，梳理著他的頭髮，不知不覺的看著他出神，這輩子自己最愛的人總是有麻煩的事情找上他，而他從不抱怨默默的解決，這些跩哥很清楚，自然會心疼他這樣。

「笨蛋！晚安。」跩哥不想多說什麼，跟著閉上眼睛一起睡覺。

「晚安…」哈利靠在跩哥的懷裡小小聲的說。

跩哥調製的魔藥藥效很好，第二天早上哈利的瘀青全部不見，恢復成白皙的皮膚，看見這樣的情形他沒有說什麼，自家伴侶給予自己的魔藥效果有多好他很清楚，況且他可是魔藥大師賽佛勒斯親自調教出來的學生。

哈利發呆的看著自己身上每一個疤痕，那些小疤痕都是自己出任務的時候不小心所弄傷的，每每回來看見跩哥心疼的眼神讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，很想說這不是自己的錯卻又無法說出口。

跩哥看見哈利很難得在發呆的樣子微笑，老是被自己捧在手心當中的愛人有時候會有這樣的情形出現，當初哈利決定要考正氣師的時候，自己拼死拼活的也要拿到治療師的資格，就是希望自己可以幫助他。

「如果繼續發呆下去的話，學生們會以為波特教授今天生病不上課喔！」跩哥笑笑的說著。

「那麼馬份教授就要照顧波特教授而無法出席上課，學生們不是會更失望嗎？」哈利早已經懂得用什麼方式回擊跩哥。

→腿 もも (支配)  
中文：大腿，落在大腿上的吻，意味著，支配


	21. 20、脛 (服従)

「讓他們失望也好，這樣我可以和你一起享受兩人世界。」跩哥才不在意那麼多。

「我可不想被麥教授罵說是薪水小偷。」哈利苦笑的看著眼前的人。

「恢復精神就好。」跩哥看見哈利恢復精神很高興。

「嗯。」哈利沒有多說什麼，只是把該做的事情給做好。

要走之前哈利被跩哥推到床上去，然後腳被抬起來，他看見跩哥親吻他的小腿，這樣的動作讓哈利瞬間臉紅了起來，儘管他知道意思但是這樣的動作還是會不小心讓他臉紅。

看見哈利臉紅的樣子跩哥很滿意，他本來只是想要親吻哈利，但是想起落在小腿上的吻的意思之後，故意這樣做讓自家伴侶臉紅，不過做這樣的動作可要小心自家伴侶把他給踢下床。

當然只要不要太過分哈利是不會把人給踢下床去，跩哥做出這樣的動作哈利的確是差點想要把人給踢下床，要不是理智阻止自己的話，哈利是真的會把人給踢下床去。

「你不要鬧了啦！我等下有課。」哈利臉紅的大叫。

「呵呵！」跩哥聽見哈利大叫乖乖的放手。

「一大早的發什麼神經？」哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「沒什麼。」跩哥才不會告訴哈利自己的心思。

既然對方不告訴自己哈利也不刻意去多問，反正跩哥要做什麼事情自己也管不了，確定所有的事情都處理好之後，哈利進入教室去幫學生上課，跩哥理所當然的也是去教室當中上課。

想到剛剛的情形哈利差點冷靜不下來，他沒想到跩哥竟然會這樣做，看見孩子們進入教室後他也冷靜許多，開始教導學生今天的課程，直到下課之前哈利都沒想那麼多。

「爹地，你的臉好紅？爸爸又做了什麼事嗎？」艾莉亞趁著空檔的時間和哈利喝下午茶。

「他沒做什麼事，我只是想起一些糗事罷了。」哈利才不敢跟小女兒說他不小心想到今天早上發生的事情。

「好好喝。」艾莉亞喝了一口紅茶後開心的說。

「喜歡就多喝一點。」哈利摸摸女兒的頭。

「嘿嘿！今天可以霸占爹地真好。」艾莉亞很高興可以霸占自己最愛的父親。

「小心哥哥姊姊們聽到會生氣喔！」哈利笑笑的看著自己的寶貝女兒。

「親愛的小公主，我也會生氣的說。」跩哥把自家寶貝女兒拉到懷裡並且親吻她的臉頰。

「爸爸真小氣，都不讓我和爹地相處一下。」艾莉亞親吻跩哥了臉頰後抱怨。

「誰叫我們家小公主上課的時間快到了呢！」跩哥提醒自家寶貝女兒。

「啊！下一堂是藥草學，要快點過去才可以。」艾莉亞跟兩位父親揮揮手後馬上離開。

跩哥和哈利看見這樣的情形跟她揮揮手，看見女兒匆匆忙忙的離開微笑，哈利當然知道跩哥根本就是故意的，他知道今天小女兒會來找自己喝下午茶，故意趁著女兒上課時間快要到的時候來搶人。

雖然故意來搶人，但是跩哥還是有給女兒和自己相處的時間，這樣確保女兒不會跟自己抗議，看見這樣的情形哈利不得不承認跩哥是有心機的人，尤其是會計較和自己相處的時間。

「來了就坐下來喝茶。」哈利看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

「我還以為你會生氣。」跩哥乖乖坐下來喝茶。

「還好，也沒什麼好生氣的。」哈利不覺得這有什麼。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話微笑，自家寶貝女兒要和哈利相處這點他沒有任何的意見，畢竟孩子們都是他們的寶貝，疼愛孩子的他們不會剝奪孩子們和他們其中一位的相處時間。

加上跩哥特別疼愛女兒們，要是看見女兒們的淚水他可是會找人算帳，如果是女兒們找哈利喝下午茶，跩哥不會那樣在意，兩個兒子就另當別論，這點哈利很清楚，自然不會多說什麼。

反正跩哥想要做的事情他也管不著，只要對方開心就好，他相信跩哥不會太過分，就算很計較和自己的相處時間，他也不會去破壞自己和孩子們的相處，不然的話哈利肯定會和跩哥生氣。

「艾莉亞這個調皮鬼。」跩哥從自己的口袋當中拿出一些東西。

「艾莉亞那孩子很調皮又淘氣，你又不是不知道。」哈利看見跩哥手上的東西微笑。

「真是越來越淘氣了，到時候看看有誰要她。」跩哥怎會不知道女兒是個淘氣的孩子。

「可別說的信誓旦旦，到時候艾莉亞真要嫁的話，看你哭不哭。」哈利很清楚跩哥很疼愛女兒。

「哼！並不會，好嗎？」跩哥才不相信自己會傷感。

「到時候就知道了。」哈利不想要和跩哥多說什麼。

跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡，只要有空閒時間跩哥一定會來到哈利的辦公室，看見這樣的情形哈利沒有太大的意見，反正對方想要來吵他就讓他來吵，只要不耽誤學生上課就行。

畢竟哈利很清楚跩哥的個性，有點小小的黏人，喜歡和自己在一起，如果沒和自己在一起的話，肯定會想出什麼辦法來和自己相處，對此哈利也無法說什麼，畢竟是自己最愛的人，他知道跩哥的心情所以不會多說什麼。

→脛 すね (服従)  
中文：小腿，落在小腿上的吻，意味著，服從


	22. 21、足の甲 (隷属)

最近哈利因為跩哥縱慾過度而感到腰痠背痛，老是需要自己想辦法按摩一下，跩哥看見這樣的情形乖乖的幫對方按摩，畢竟是自己搞出來的事情，當然要好好的善後一下才可以。

哈利很享受跩哥的按摩，對方的手勁真的很不錯，讓他覺得很舒服，果然還是要給人家服侍比較好，尤其是始作俑者來幫自己按摩真的很不錯，而且跩哥會毫無意見的幫忙他按摩。

「好舒服…」哈利一臉享受的樣子讓人知道他身心很放鬆。

「看樣子最近真的是縱慾過度了。」跩哥一邊按摩一邊說。

「你也知道你縱慾過度，我這幾天腰痠的很。」哈利聽見跩哥的話感到很無奈。

「但是你也很享受，不是嗎？」跩哥很清楚哈利在性愛關係當中很享受。

哈利把自己埋入枕頭當中不說話，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，哈利害羞的時候就會做這樣的動作，這點跩哥很清楚，自然也不會去戳破什麼，只會讓哈利緩和之後再和自己說話。

按摩完畢之後哈利坐在床上看書，休閒的時候哈利很喜歡這樣做，跩哥看見這樣的情形突然冷不防的親吻他的腳背，哈利看見這樣的情形嚇到，他沒想到跩哥竟然會做出這樣的動作。

儘管他知道這個吻是什麼意思，但是他也不太喜歡跩哥這樣做，加上跩哥這樣突如其來的動作他一定會嚇到，可惜跩哥對這件事不以為意，哈利也無法多說什麼，甚至也不好開口罵人。

「幹嘛突然這樣做？」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「這個嘛…心血來潮罷了。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「什麼跟什麼啊！」哈利當然知道這個吻的意思。

「反正你知道意思就好。」跩哥當然清楚哈利知道自己的意思。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話感到很無奈，放下書本跨坐在他的身上，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有任何的動作，他想要看哈利到底想要做什麼，看見哈利一臉認真的樣子跩哥當然會好奇。

哈利很認真的看了跩哥之後，動手捏他的臉蛋表示懲罰，跩哥誤會哈利的意圖也沒多說什麼，任由哈利發洩完畢，他知曉哈利只是想要小小的懲罰他一下而已，其他沒有要幹什麼。

「我今天腰很痛，可別給我亂想！」哈利很慎重的說出這句話。

「當然，親愛的，我不會做什麼。」跩哥抓住哈利的手放在嘴邊親吻著。

「你確定嗎？」哈利用一種懷疑的眼神看著他。

「嘿！親愛的，我哪時騙過你啦！」跩哥看見這樣的情形感到很傷心。

「很多時候，好嗎？」哈利不想要去細屬那麼多。

「有時候你會讓我把持不住。」跩哥只能這樣招認。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利苦笑，到底是自己魅力太大還是跩哥自己把持不住，他已經不想要去想那麼多了，好好的放假卻因為腰痛而不能去活米村，想到這裡哈利有些憤恨不平，他很想要去活米村逛逛。

哈利決定用毅力還戰勝自己的腰痛，然後拖著跩哥一起去活米村走走，看見這樣的情形跩哥無法多說什麼，只要是哈利想要做的事情他一件都不會去阻止，當然很樂意和哈利一起去活米村走走。

他們以前讀書的時候最期待周末可以去活米村逛逛，不過那也是上了三年級以後的事情，每到周末跩哥一定會邀請哈利一起出去玩，當然有時候哈利會和其他幾位葛萊分多的好朋友一起去。

「你要去蜜蜂公爵那邊買糖果嗎？」跩哥突然問出這句話。

「不了，我沒那麼愛吃甜點，去喝奶油啤酒吧！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「好。」哈利說的話跩哥當然沒有任何意見。

他們兩人進入酒吧喝酒，如果不是要教學的話，他們倆人肯定會喝比較烈的酒，偶爾喝喝奶油啤酒也不是什麼壞事，聽說美國的忘憂水也不錯，現在酒吧也是有賣，只是礙於還要教學所以他們不打算喝。

而且哈利也不希望跩哥喝醉，要不然的話自己肯定會遭殃，畢竟他很清楚跩哥喝醉的話會怎樣，肯定會讓自己躺在床上無法起來，也不會讓自己起來，自然不希望他多喝烈酒。

跩哥知道哈利不希望自己喝烈酒，他尊重哈利的意願，自然不會去多說什麼，寵哈利到極限這點很多人都清楚，連妙麗和榮恩都不知道要說什麼才好，以前哈利要和他們出去玩的時候，跩哥一定會跟在身邊。

「你把我寵上天，妙麗他們都不知道要說什麼。」哈利喝了一口奶油啤酒。

「你是我的伴侶，我當然要好好的寵你。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「每次和妙麗、榮恩他們一起來出來玩的時候你總是會跟著。」哈利想起跩哥很喜歡當自己跟屁蟲。

「我怕你會被人家拐走，誰叫你太受歡迎。」跩哥很清楚哈利當初有多受到大家的歡迎。

哈利笑笑的沒說什麼，自己真的很喜歡他，才不會輕易的被人家拐走，跩哥是他生命當中最重要的人，自從表白之後他就已經把心放在跩哥身上，哪會輕易的被人家拐走。

不過看見跩哥這樣有危機意識他沒有太大的意見，默許跩哥當自己身邊的跟屁蟲，只是自己的好友們不習慣，而自己的兄弟姊妹總是會想辦法吐槽他們，受不了他們兩人老是在放閃光。

回去的路上跩哥牽著哈利的手，從以前牽到現在跩哥一點也不想要放手，哈利的手讓他一點也不想要放，這點他相信對方也是一樣，不管經過多久的時間他們一點也不想要放開對方的手，誰叫他們那樣的愛著對方，哈利緊握跩哥的手不想要放開，因為這個人會一輩子牽著自己的手。

→足の甲 あしのこう (隷属)  
中文：腳背，落在腳背上的吻，意味著，隸屬


	23. 22、爪先 (崇拝)

崇拜這種事情別說不會在他們身上發生，在某些方面來說他們很崇拜對方，只是他們不會告訴對方，哈利知道要是告訴跩哥的話肯定會讓對方興奮不已，所以哈利絕對不會告訴跩哥。

跩哥有沒有崇拜哈利這點他不清楚，哈利也不太介意這麼多，看見學生們崇拜自己的眼神他已經不知道要說什麼才好，他從沒想過他們兩人會被這麼多的學生崇拜，被列為最受歡迎的教授之一。

跩哥和哈利沒想過這一點，當他們發現自己很受到學生歡迎的時候，跩哥多少有些得意，哈利卻感到很傷腦筋，畢竟他實在是不喜歡自己受到大家的注目，礙於以前的陰影他很討厭注目禮。

「哈利，你知道親吻腳尖是崇拜的意思嗎？」跩哥抬起哈利的腳準備親吻他的腳尖。

「我知道，但是你要這樣做嗎？」哈利疑惑的看著跩哥。

「不，我要親吻，而且只有我可以親吻你的腳尖。」跩哥露出好看的微笑然後親吻他的腳尖。

「這是崇拜的意思。」哈利臉紅的看著跩哥。

「當然，我知道！」親吻完畢之後跩哥輕輕的把他的腳放下。

「知道還親。」哈利悶悶的說著。

跩哥和哈利面對面不知道要說什麼，他親吻哈利讓他知道自己有多麼的愛他，這個動作讓哈利不知道要說什麼，臉紅的樣子跩哥覺得很可愛，自家伴侶臉紅的樣子真的很可愛，對跩哥來說真的很可愛。

哈利想要推開跩哥卻沒有辦法，他覺得自己臉紅的不像話，因為自己很想要和他在一起，似乎有點被撩起一點點的情慾，跩哥當然不會放過這樣的情形，一定會要好好的讓哈利知道自己的厲害。

「唔…不要鬧了…」哈利想要推開跩哥卻沒辦法。

「我想要了。」跩哥在哈利的耳邊說。

哈利聽見跩哥的話不知道要怎麼說，就算想要推開也沒辦法，任由跩哥把自己的衣服給脫下來，然後在自己的身上落下屬於自己的痕跡，對方想要推開也沒辦法，自然乖乖的配合他。

跩哥很故意在明顯的地方留下痕跡，哈利看見這樣的情形無法多說什麼，對他來說這樣很容易被人家問，偏偏跩哥很喜歡在自己的身上留下痕跡，即使在很明顯的地方留下痕跡也無所謂。

現在哈利無法想那麼多，跩哥已經讓他陷入情慾的世界當中，只能配合對方無法說什麼，跩哥喜歡哈利這樣配合自己，在床上的哈利很容易放開，在床事上從不會放不開。

「親愛的，你真漂亮。」跩哥看見哈利的樣子很開心。

「唔…嗯…哈…」哈利只能呻吟不知道要說什麼。

「需要我滿足你嗎？親愛的。」跩哥故意這樣問哈利。

「好…」哈利點點頭，他需要跩哥來滿足他。

「我會好好的滿足你。」跩哥當然很樂意好好的滿足哈利。

「嗯…快…舒服…哈…」得到自己想要的東西哈利盡情的呻吟。

跩哥發現到哈利夾緊自己的樣子很開心，這就表示說自己觸動到他的敏感點，自己繼續抽插、撞擊，而對方只有呻吟連連的份，完全無法說什麼，直到兩人高潮之後。

哈利在情事過後累到不行，跩哥親吻他的臉頰，他們現在需要好好的休息，耳鬢廝磨過去他們兩人進入浴室當中打理自己，兩人開心的泡澡，不過哈利覺得自己的腰好痛。

跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡，然後開始摸著他的身軀，哈利靠在他的身上，閉上眼睛休息一下，他知道跩哥不會放開自己，讓自己可以好好的休息，如果真的睡著對方還會把自己抱回床上去睡覺。

「累了？」跩哥看見這樣的情形問。

「你是在說廢話嗎？好累！」哈利閉上眼睛悶悶的說著。

「抱歉！累壞你了。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

「笨蛋！」哈利露出好看的微笑。

睡覺的時候跩哥把哈利拉到自己的懷裡，靠在一起睡覺他比較安心，哈利對此不以為意，只要好好的和自家伴侶一起睡覺他就感到很安心，不知道從什麼起他們兩人睡在一起會感覺很安心。

哈利靠在跩哥的懷裡睡覺，聽著跩哥的心跳聲讓他感到很安心，他們兩人很喜歡用這樣的方式睡覺，只要可以好好的待在對方的身邊，他們自然會感到很安心，因為對方是自己最愛的人。

有這樣的伴侶夫復何求，跩哥很喜歡和哈利在一起，每天早上看見所愛的人的臉，那是多麼美好的事情，這是一件美好又幸福的事情，跩哥很享受這樣的感覺，甚至更喜歡哈利親自叫醒自己。

「親愛的，早安。」跩哥看見哈利醒來的樣子親吻他。

「嗯…早安…」哈利也回應跩哥的吻。

「早餐要和大家一起吃嗎？」跩哥總是會這樣問哈利。

「好，和大家一起吃。」哈利很喜歡和大家一起吃飯。

跩哥不會反對哈利的意見，在大廳當中和大家一起吃飯是很好的事情，不過跩哥更喜歡和哈利膩在一起，周末過去之後很難享受兩人世界，儘管如此他們也不會多說什麼。

愛情、幸福就是這樣簡單，不需要什麼言語他們有一種大家摸索不出來的默契，平常的小動作就可以閃死所有人，這樣代表著他們兩人是很幸福，跩哥和哈利相信他們會一直這樣幸福下去。END

→爪先 つまさき (崇拝)  
中文：腳尖，落在腳尖上的吻，意味著，崇拜


End file.
